Pain only makes us stronger
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Joey Potter, Dawson Leery and Pacey Witter friends since birth learn that Lillian Potter has cancer watch them go through life watch their friendships indure time watch them fall in love and grow stronger. Later to include Jack Jen and Andie romance P/J
1. a bad day

I don't own Dawson's creek.

Summery Joey Potter, Dawson Leery and Pacey Witter friends since they were babies through thick and thin. They had each other to turn to. This is there story, starting the day young Joey learns her mother the ever Loving Lillian Potter has breast cancer. Can Pacey and Dawson help her through this can they grow up, can they fall in love, can they add new friends to their life's.

Joey Potter stared at her mother she couldn't believe what she had heard no, no she must have heard wrong there was no way that her mom had said she had cancer. "Joey," Lillian Potter reached out to her daughter.

"This isn't funny mom why would you joke about something like this," the ten year old pleaded with her mother to laugh to tell her that it was in fact a joke.

"Honey this isn't a joke I wish it was," Tears glistened in the older women's eyes as she reached out for her youngest daughter. Joey looked over her mother's shoulder at her older sister 21 year old Bessie had tears running down her face. Joey could feel the tears backing up in her eyes feel her throat tighten. Her lips trembled. She ducked under her mother's arm and ran out of the house.

"Joey,Joey." She heard their shouts behind her but didn't stop to go back she only wanted one thing and that was her best friends. She wanted Dawson but she really wanted Pacey, Pacey would understand Pacey would let her cry and not try to annualize what she was feeling.

She jumped into her boat and rowed across the creek ,she docked and tied up the boat tears still obscuring her view. She ran thorough the field and grabbed out to the ladder she scrambled up the rungs and climbed through window, Dawson jumped off his bed when he saw the look of distress on his best female friends face.

"Joey What's wrong?" She was shaking and he walked forward and gently placed his hands on her arms, "Jo what is it?"

"My mother, my mother has cancer," she gasped out falling into Dawson's arms. The young blond boy was in shock. Lillian Potter the women that was like a second mother to him had cancer. He gathered Joey into his arms.

"Shh Jo I have you," he got to his feet slowly and pulled her up with him. "Come on." He led her to the bed and sat her down. "Wait right here Jo I'll be right back." He made his way downstairs and looked around for his mother. He found her in the kitchen. "Mom."

Gail turned around from the stove where she was getting lunch ready. She looked at her son and instently knew something was wrong. "Dawson what is it?"

"Mrs. Potter has cancer I need to call Pacey," he seemed to be on auto pilot. He grabbed the phone not noticing his mother's frozen form. He dialed the number he'd dialed so many times before and waited with trepidation for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello," he heard Mr. Witter's voice on the other end.

"Mr. Witter is Pacey there"

"One Second Dawson I'll get him," Dawson heard Pacey's name being called and waited with baited breath for him to come on the line.

"Hello." Pacey's voice came over the phone.

"Pace I need you to come to my house Joey's up in my room and she just got some really bad news." Gail hearing this finally unfroze and went upstairs to Joey well Pacey on the other side of the line also froze.

"What type of bad news Dawson." The young boy asked fear lacing his words

"Mrs. Potter has cancer." Pacey felt himself go cold he tightened his grip on the phone.

"What?...I'll… I'll be there in a minuet." Pacey hung up the phone not even waiting for a goodbye from Dawson. His father was standing in the doorway looking at him.

"What is it Pacey." He asked after noticing the distressed look on his youngest face.

"Its Mrs. Potter she has um she has cancer I have to get to Joey." John Witter just nodded his head and watched his son bolt out the door. He slumped into a chair and buried his head in his hands the group of parents and children was tight nit with the exception of Mike Potter how would they handle the Illness of Lillian Potter.

Pacey ran across town he didn't even stop until he saw the Leery's front door he barged through and went barreling up the stairs. He ran into Dawson how held his arm out barring Pacey from going through the door he nodded his head in the direction of the door and Pacey looked over and noticed Mrs. Leery with her arms around Joey talking to her softly.

Gail had slipped up the stairs well Dawson was talking to Pacey and found Joey curled up on the bed tear tracks trailing down her cheeks and the pillow soaked with them. She sat down gently and stroked the young girls hair this young girl she thought of as a daughter her gaze drifted over to the open window the curtain blowing in the wind. She smiled wanly thinking about the countless times Pacey and Joey had climbed through that window and how many times she'd found the three children curled together on the bed the three of them where stronger in friendship than anyone else she'd ever seen they were even stronger than her Lillian John Mitch and Mary. The four of them had went to school together becoming a group in middle school Mike came along in there senior year and even though he'd married Lillian he never seemed to fit into the group. She supposed everyone blamed him for getting Lillian pregnant with Bessie. Mary had also gotten pregnant but her and John decided to get married housing and go to the school with everyone else. Doug and Bessie where born only weeks apart.

Lillian, Gail felt her insides chill Lillian the girl she'd grown up with shared countless sleepovers and secrets with the women she'd watched become a teenage mother as the rest of them went off to college. The women she'd been pregnant with raised babies with, this couldn't be the same women with cancer. She looked at Joey once again she looked so much like her mother so much like Lillian it was scary. "Joey dear."

"Mrs. Leery," joey looked up at the other women through Bleary eyes.

"Yes dear does your mother know where you are?" Joey shook her head she tried in vain to wipe the tears from her face.

"Ok Jo I'm going to go and call her, I think you have some visitors." She nodded her head towards the door where Pacey and Dawson stood. Gail stood up and left the room gently touching both boys shoulders. "be careful with her boys she needs you so much right now." She whispered to her son and the boy that was as good as a son.

They nodded and made their way to their friend. Gail made her way downstairs to make one of the hardest phone calls she would ever make in her life. She dialed the familiar number her actions mirroring her sons earlier ones. "Hello" Lillian's voice came on the line.

"Lil," Gail's voice sounded weak even to herself.

"Gail is she there," worry laced Lillian's words as she worried about her youngest daughter.

"She's here Lil, Why didn't you tell me?" Gail fought the tears in her eyes and voice.

"I'm sorry Gail I had to tell the girls first and Joey oh Joey I don't know how she's going to handle this." Lillian felt herself cracking.

"Don't worry about her the boys have her in hand I promise. "

Lillian sighed in relief the boys would never let anything happen to her. "I just wish she had a female friend like I had you and Mary."

Gail laughed Lightly "Oh Lils I think Joey is perfectly content with Pace and Dawson you know she's more a tomboy then anything."

"Tell me about it." Lillian lamented, "At least Bess was more a girly girl growing up."

"Oh Lillian I seem to remember a certain someone being the biggest tomboy around well we were growing up." Gail chuckled.

"You shh you," Lily snapped back playfully. The women said their goodbye's after it was decided that Joey would spend the night.

Meanwhile upstairs the boys had made their way to Joey they each sat down beside her she leaned against Pacey who wrapped his arms around her. Dawson wrapped his around the other side of her and the three friends sat like that taking comfort from each other for it wasn't just Joey who was losing a mother they were all losing a mother. No words were spoken no words needed to be spoken. All the words that needed to be said would be said at another date another time right now was a time of silence of reflection of comfort.

"Come one Jo Let's get some sleep," Dawson pulled her up the bed and pulled the covers back she quickly climbed in and then the boys slipped in on either side of her it was only 2:00PM on a Saturday afternoon and the sun was shining outside but the darkness hung over the room as Joey snuggled between her two boys Pacey whispering comfortingly to her and Dawson staring at the celling trying not to think how this would rip there world apart.

Joey felt safe she had Dawson she had Pacey she listened to Pacey sooth her his voice lulling her to sleep well the feel of Dawson beside her let her know she was safe that nothing could hurt well the two of them surrounded her they'd protected her from punishments from monsters under the bed and they would protect her from this also.

Pacey's mind was racing Lillian Potter was the mother who backed the cookies who let the kids get muddy and didn't yell at them he loved his own mother and he loved Mrs. Leery but Mrs. Potter was always the fun mother and he didn't know if he could take losing her any better than Joey could. He felt her in his arms and he looked over at Dawson, Dawson the dreamer whose world was crashing in around him. He felt himself drift off to sleep in the safe cocoon of these friendships they had built hard times where ahead but they would get through them.

Gail found the kids like that all sound asleep forty minutes later when she went to check on them. She held the phone once more to make another hard phone call this one to Mary and John Witter. "Hello." A young girls voice came over the phone.

"Hello Gretchen is your mother or father there please."

"Of course Mrs. Leery one moment," Gretchen went in search of her parents she found then in the den staring at the wall or maybe into the empty fireplace she couldn't say. "Mom."

Mary turned to look at her youngest daughter. "What is it Gretchen."

"Mrs. Leery's on the phone she'd like to talk to you." Mary shook her head and got unsteadily to her feet making her way to the phone.

"Hello Gail."

"Hey Mary I just wanted to let you know Pacey's here but him Joey and Dawson are asleep right now I already talked to Lillian and I'm keeping Joey overnight is it ok if Pacey stays over to?"

"Of course." Mary couldn't help the small smile that graced her face Gail was always the organized take charge one Lily was the fun one and she well she was somewhere in the middle. "How is she Gail."

"I don't know Mary I didn't really talk about it I think right now we all just want to get Joey through this as best as we can you know all the kids will need us."

"yeah your right I don't know what to Tell Doug, Carrie Laura or Gretchen."

"Well if I know Bessie she'll be over there to talk to Doug sooner or later."

"Yeah your right well keep an eye on them ok Gail."

"Of course Mary and well get through this one way or another we'll get through this."

"I hope your right Gail I really do."

Gail was waiting by the door when Mitch came home. She just blurted out the news not able to keep it in any longer "Lily has Cancer."

Mitch stopped in his tracks and tried to process the news Lillian Potter cancer though words should never be in the same sentence. He couldn't say anything so he just gathered his wife in his arms.

In the Potter Household Bessie had shut herself away she didn't even want to go and see Doug her best friend and she didn't want Bodie her boyfriend she just wanted to be alone. Her sister had left for the Leery's and her father was well no one really knew where Mike Potter was they never did. She was twenty one and scared of losing her mother.

Lillian Potter finally let the tears fall down her face in the darkness of night she didn't want to leave her family her friends and Joey, Joey was only ten she'd miss so much of her baby girls life. In three separate houses in one tiny community three families contemplated how one event would tear all their worlds apart how family and friendships would change no one realizing just how much closer it would bring everyone especially three young children asleep upstairs in the Leery house.

A/N ok this is my first stab at a Dawson's creek story obviously its Au mostly I took the liberty to make Pacey's parents nice and to have Dawson Joey and Pacey together since birth. This is defiantly a Pacey/Joey story but Dawson will play a big role in it Jen Andie and Jack will come in later this story will be long it will focus on friendship and romance later I started it before Lily died to give it more depth I figured Joey was twelve or thirteen when her mother died as in season 2 Dawson says its been 3 years so I made her 10 now giving us two years before Lillian Potter dies in the story. Please read and review but don't flame. Ps if you can't tell I hate Mike Potter.


	2. trying to be kids

I don't own Dawson's creek

Joey opened her blurry eyes and looked around, the wind blew the open Curtin and the inky blackness engulfed the room. She looked over at Dawson's digital clock and saw it was now 6:00PM. She could smell the food cooking downstairs and she wiggled out of the covers careful not to wake the boys she padded down the staircase and made her way into the kitchen.

Gail was standing at the stove stirring something and something was in the oven. Mitch was sitting at the set kitchen table flipping through the newspaper. Joey rubbed the sleep from her eyes taking in the quite domestic scene in front of her. Mitch looked up and noticed her standing there. "Hey Jo, are you hungry?

Gail turned around and gave Joey a small smile. "Yes Mr. Leery, It smells great Mrs. Leery."

"Thank you dear it will be ready in a minuet," Gail always found it amusing that all the kids insisted on calling them Mr. and Mrs. No matter how many times they were told to call them by their names. "Where are the boys?"

"Still asleep, you know them they could sleep for hours." Joey joked.

"I'll go wake them up," Mitch stood up putting the paper on the table he gave Joey's shoulder a gentle squeeze as he walked past her. He stood outside Dawson's door and looked in at the two sleeping boys the spot between them empty and it was this picture that made him realize that they would never be ok without each other. Joey was a major part of everyone's world. "Boys dinner's ready." Mitch shook Dawson's shoulder. He just mumbled and buried himself deeper into the covers. So Mitch tried Pacey. "Pace its dinner time." Pacey tried to bat his hand away also snuggling closer into the covers.

Mitch just shook his head in amusement and left the room. "Where are the boys," Gail asked as Mitch came downstairs alone.

"They won't wake up."

"I'll get them?" Joey raced from the room and up to Dawson's room she jumped on the bed right where she had previously been laying. Pacey stired feeling the bed shift. He opened his eyes and looked at Joey.

"Jo what in the world are you doing?"

"It's dinner silly now up, up." She turned to Dawson who was still asleep and wacked him upside the head with her pillow.

"Hey what the." Dawson sat up and looked around. Joey had placed the pillow back on the bed. "What in the world happened?"

Joey had her best innocent look on and Pacey was trying not to laugh as he climbed out of the bed. "I have no idea what you're talking about Dawson but it's time for Dinner." Joey got off the bed and stood beside Pacey as the two of them waited for Dawson to get out of bed. The three kids made their way downstairs and sat at the table.

Gail put the food on the table and everyone served themselves. "Well kids it looks like Joey and Pacey are going to spend the night so how about after dinner your dad drives you to the video store and you can pick out something's to watch."

"Yes," Pacey and Dawson high fived across the table. Joey stared at her food and moved her mash potato's around with her fork.

"Don't you like them Joey." Gail asked.

"Oh yes there great it's just my mom." The words caught in the back of throat.

"Joey dear I don't want you to worry tonight I want you to eat dinner and then I want you to watch movies and be ten years old because these next few days weeks and months are going to be difficult." Gail was trying to be strong for the younger girl and Mitch grabbed her hand under the table.

"Ok Mrs. Leery thank you." She still didn't feel like she had much of an appetite and Pacey and Dawson watched her with concern. They finished eating and hurried their plates into the sink.

"Come one Jo lets go." Pacey grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door Dawson behind them Mr. Leery trying to hurry into his coat. They drove through the quite town and Mitch himself was assaulted by memories of the past.

He remembered movie nights of his own nights with Lillian and Gail with Mary and John nights when kids could be kids and he looked in the review mirror at the three kids behind him they would have to grow up faster than he would like them to but as he watched Pacey watch Joey as he watched Dawson peer out the window he was sure they would be ok. Or maybe he was just deluding himself to the strength of the three kids now residing in his back seat.

The kids searched through the movies and Dawson pulled Schindler's list Spielberg's newest film off the shelf holding it up. Joey was around the corner but Pacey pulled the movie out of his hands and put it back on the shell. "Dawson that movie is so not appropriate right now we want to make Joey happy not depress her more." He hissed. He held up Batman

"Oh yeah Batman is really going to cheer up Joey." Dawson joked back.

"Hey guys how about we watch the Mighty ducks." Joey held the film in front of the two boys.

"Yes," Pacey cheered which earned him amused grins from his two best friends as anyone who knew Pacey Witter knew he secretly loved Mighty ducks. Mitch paid for the movie and they made their way home. Gail had Popcorn and Soda ready for them when they made it through the door. Dawson popped the Movie in as Joey lounged across the bed and pacey laid on the floor in front of the TV.

Joey and Dawson couldn't help laughing as Pacey could say all the lines in the movie from Memory even though the movie had been out for less than a year. As the movie ended Dawson decided to pop in ET he couldn't not have a movie night and not watch a Spielberg movie.  
>Dawson your breaking movie night rules you know we can't watch ET without reeces pieces." Joey wined.<p>

"Well then it's a good thing I know our friend Dawson so well and well you two weren't looking I had your dad buy these." Pacey pulled the bag of candy out of his coat and Joey impatiently held her hands out for them.

"Whoa have some patience there Potter." Pacey teased as he opened the bag and poured some into her hands.

"You're a life saver man I totally forgot about the candy and you know what a stickler Jo is for the rules." Dawson laughed.

"Yup that's me the brains of this operation." Pacey joked. Joey lightly hit him upside the head as she put a few more pieces of candy into her mouth and they settled in to watch ET. The movie was over the candy was gone and the three kids where asleep spread out across the room Joey and Dawson where asleep across the bed and Pacey was sprawled out on the floor. The night was over but the journey was just beginning for three ten year old kids in a small town called Cape Side .

A/N ok so I'm guessing that its aproximently 1993 that's why I reference the movies I do. I hope you enjoy this.


	3. tears and fights

I don't own Dawson's creek

Pacey waved goodbye to Joey as she got into her row boat and started down the creek towards her house. Pacey turned away from the Creek and started towards his own house. Dawson sat in his room looking across the yard as his two friends parted. He started to think about Lillian Potter about what she leaving behind and how they would remember her when she was. He stood up and grabbed a pen and some paper and started to scribble down all his ideas for his next video a video as a tribute to Lillian Potter, but instead of taping it after she died he'd tape it now let her speak on it have a record for joey and Bessie. He'd do two movies, one for the public and one for the privet family.

Pacey walked across the town taking in the scenery around him. He opened his front door and stood in his foray his house was really quite he wasn't used to the Witter household being quite. He walked up the stairs and went into his room flopping down on his bed he felt the last day wash over him he finally let the tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. The emotions he couldn't let out well he was around Joey he could finally let out now.

Doug had been in the bathroom and as he walked past his younger brother's room he just happened to look in. he saw Pacey lain across his bed he could see the tears on his cheeks and he stopped in the doorway. "Hey Pace what's up."

Pacey sat up and tried to swipe the tears from his eyes he couldn't believe Doug had caught him Crying. "It's nothing I'm fine." Pacey didn't want to tell Doug he didn't want to betray Joey's trust and he felt like if he talked about it he would be betraying one of his best friends. This was her business and he figured if she wanted Doug to know she would tell him or maybe his parents would tell him.

"Pace you never cry it's obviously something?" Doug argued. "Weren't you over at Dawson's what did you guys get into a fight?"

"No," Pacey snapped "it's none of your business and I don't want to talk about it." He got off his bed and slammed his door in Doug's face. He fell against the closed door his knees pulled up against his chest and the tears liberally poured from his eyes. He didn't want to talk about it he didn't want to admit it was real he didn't want to talk about death or sickness or his best friend losing her mother he wanted to be left alone.

Doug stood on the other side of the door stunned what had gotten into Pacey. "you know everyone in this house is acting really odd these last few days." He turned around to see Gretchen standing in her doorway."

"What do you mean Gretch." He asked his youngest sister.

"Well yesterday Mrs. Leery called to talk to mom and I went looking for her and her and dad where just staring off into space it was a bit spooky I also think they'd been crying."

"What do you thinks wrong"

"I don't know." Gretchen shrugged I didn't stick around to listen to the conversation.

"Gretchen I think this serious I think something happened." Doug didn't like his sister's non challant manner about what was going on in the household right now.

"Well I'm sorry Doug god its not like I really know what's going on I mean obviously it has to do with the Leery's."

"You don't know that"

"Well how come Mrs. Leery called here last night."

"um didn't you notice Pacey stayed there she properly called to ask permission for him to stay. "

"it has to do with one of the three something's wrong with Pacey Dawson or Joey that's the only thing that could make Pacey cry and you know it." Gretchen snapped she wasn't happy that her brother was mad at her.

"Its Dawson or Joey if it was Pacey we would no." Doug narrowed the choices down.

"Well why don't you go and ask mom then if your so concerned I'm going to the ruins with my friends. "

Gretchen Witter your father is the sheriff and you are going to some place that's off limits."

"You haven't left for the police academy yet Dougie Loosen up." Gretchen sang behind her as she went into her room closing the door behind her. Doug slumped against the door and ran his hands through his hair before he stood up and made his way downstairs to his parents to find out what was going on.

He found them downstairs making lunch. "Mom, Dad." They looked up at him.

"what's up Doug."

"Well Pacey's in his room crying and he won't tell me what's wrong I thought you should know and I was wondering what is going on."

Mary's shoulder's slumped and she looked over at John begging him to take the question from there eldest child.

"Well Doug." John sighed. "Mrs. Potter found out she has cancer and she told the girls yesterday so your brother's been over at the Leery's trying to comfort Joey along with Dawson.

Doug braced himself against the chair behind him. "Mrs. Potter has cancer."

"Yes." His father affirmed .

"Why hasn't Bessie been over here why wouldn't she tell me."

"Doug think about it Bessie is dealing with a lot not only is her mother really sick but her sister ran away from home her dad is never there and she's dating Bodie which you know means a lot of people in this community look down upon her.

"I know I just thought she was my best friend."

"Doug she is but I think unlike Joey she needed to proses this information by herself. "

"Ok, Um by the way Gretchen plans on going to the ruins I just thought I'd give you a heads up." With that he left the kitchen all the thoughts and feelings swirling through his head.

"Gretchen Anne Witter get your Ass down here." John shouted.

"Dear calm down we have enough on our plates Pacey's going to need us and Doug is devastated. " Mary tried to calm her irate husband.

"That is no excuse to let our thirteen year old daughter get away with going to the ruins. " Gretchen came into the kitchen.

"What is it dad?"

"Young lady what is this about you going to the ruins tonight?"

"I'm going to kill Doug." She muttered under her breath.

"Your grounded now go to your room." John bit out in frustration.

Dad that's not fair its just the ruins its not like you never went to them growing up."

"not the point go to your room."

"You know she's right we went to the ruins plenty growing up."

"You know what Mary that isn't the point right now." John snapped thinking about all the time the younger Capeside quartet snuck into the ruins right now I'd rather not have our thirteen year out of the house with no adult supervision. The ruins the first place he kissed Mary the fist place he promised Lillian he would be her friend forever all the games of truth and dare all the fights between him and Mitch in there younger days and the place he once punched Mike Potter not that he wouldn't like to do that again but he was now the Sheriff not an eighteen year old boy who hated his best friends boyfriend.

Joey made her way to her front door and went in she found her mother laying on the couch. "Mom," Lillian looked up.

"Oh Joey dear I'm so glad your home." Joey came closer and sat down beside's her mother on the couch.

"How are you feeling."

"Oh Joey I'm fine I promise are you ok."

"I guess I mean Pacey and Dawson where there and Gail was good."

"Oh baby girl I'm glad you have friends like Pacey and Dawson." Lillian reached up and hugged her youngest daughter.

"Mom, I'm scared." Joey whispered she sounded six not her ten years.

"I know Jo I'm scared to but we'll get through this together ok me you Bessie you father."

"Where is daddy." Joey looked around she hadn't seen her dad in a few days."

"oh he's away on business he had to get some stuff for the Ice House." Lillian lied t her daughter when in fact even she didn't have any idea where he was. In her own way Lillian Potter loved her husband but she also hated him she'd never regret having Bessie but she did regret getting pregnant her senior year of high school.

"Hey I thought I heard your voice." Joey looked up at her eldest sister who was now in the living room with her boyfriend Bodie.

"Hey Bess, I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it Jo I understand. Bessie gave her baby sister a gentle smile. "Hey mom me and Bodie are going to go have a picnic down the creek a ways."

"Ok Bess have fun it was good seeing you Bodie."

"You to Mrs. Potter." The young man smiled at his girlfriend's mother.

"By Bodie." Joey called as they walked away and he waved behind him at the younger girl.

"Hey how about we pop in a movie ok." Lillian asked.

"That sounds good mom." The mother and daughter snuggled together as they watched the movie that Joey had picked out.

Pacey was still against his door when he heard a gentle knock on the door. "Pace its mom can I come in please?" He got up and slowly opened the door and one look at his mother he broke down again.

"Mom," She pulled him into her arms and against her soothing her baby she knew how harsh it was for her to be going through this but for a ten year old who still hadn't been touched by illness she couldn't believe how well he'd held up till this point.

"Shh Pace I have you everything will be ok." She held him tighter a mother trying to sooth her child.

Mike Potter meanwhile was in a seedy motel wrapped around a leggy blond. He didn't want to deal with his wives sickness his daughters pain trying to support a family or anything he just wanted to feel free for a moment free with this women who didn't want anything but sex from him. Who didn't want to love him or be taken care of by him?

"whatcha thinking about?" she asked him as she lazily drew shapes across his chest with her finger.

"Nothing he shrugged kissing her letting his problems fall way letting his worries go. A Mother and Daughter a Mother and son and a father who couldn't handle life this was what Capeside was dealing with at this moment.

A/N thanks to the one person that reviewed I will keep writing this story because I love it and because I don't think there is enough Dawson's creek fandom out there but I would really love to hear what you think if you like it if you want more if you have any idea's I have the first ten chapters out lined but its not set in stone. I don except anonymous reviews so review please but don't flame. I'll try and have the next chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Dawson's mistep

I don't own Dawson's Creek

Monday morning dawned bright and early Joey glanced at herself in the mirror she still looked paler then usual but she knew she would have to paste a smile on her face and not let any of her classmates know something was wrong. She flung her bag over her shoulder and went out the front door and down the path making her to school. She met up with Dawson and Pacey once she got into Town.

"Hey Potter how are you doing," Pacey asked, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

She shrugged her shoulders moving his arm slightly. "I'm ok Pace can we not talk about it right now I just want to get to school.

"Sure Potter, sure." He turned to his other friend. "So Dawson what is new with you?"

"Well I have a new Movie idea I would like to discuss with the two of you at lunch."

"Sure, Dawson, "Joey gave him a small smile as they went inside the elementary building. Joey tried to hold it together to smile to do her work and answer the teacher's questions. Pacey watched her with concern not sure what to do Dawson sat at his desk scribbling something in his note book. Lunch came and the three friends grabbed their lunch and a table.

"Ok Dawson what is the idea you had," Pacey asked as soon as they were all settled?

"Well," he pulled out his spiral notebook "I want to do a video about Lily I want to do interviews about her and with her something for all her friends and family to have if…." Here he trailed of.

"What Dawson if she dies, why don't you just say it? She could die." With that Joey burst into tears and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Why to go Dawson," Pacey leapt up from the table and hurried after her. He heard sobbing coming from the girls bathroom.

"Joey, Joey," He knocked on the door. "Ok I'm a boy just for fair warning but I'm coming in there anyway." With that he opened the door and found Joey across the floor "Oh Jo," he got down on his knees and pulled her off the floor and against him. "Jo come on don't cry." He rocked her back and forth. "Please Jo, you know I hate it when girls cry."

"Well I'm sorry Pacey Witter," she snapped trying to pull away from him but he held her close and rubbed circles in her back.

"Joey you don't have to act like you're ok, I know you're not ok why don't you go home for the day I don't think you should stay here I don't think anyone will look down upon you if you left."

"I can't call my mom I can't let her know how upset I am and I can't call Gail."

"Well then we'll call my mom ok Jo everything will be ok." He pulled her up and they walked out of the bathroom and towards the office.

"Pacey Witter and Josephine Potter how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Can we call my mom please?" Pacey asked the receptionist just nodded her head and handed Pacey the phone after seeing the tear stains on Joey's cheeks.

Pacey dialed his number and waited for his mother to pick up. "Hello," Mary Witter's voice came across the line.

"Mom, Joey's really upset and I don't think she should stay in school can you come pick her up she doesn't want to ask her mother because she doesn't want to upset her and Dawson upset her so she doesn't want to ask Gail."

"Pace you know I'm going to ask Lily."

"I understand."  
>"Ok I'm going to call Lillian have her call the school and then I'm going to come and get both you and Joey. Stay in the office."<p>

"Ok thanks mom." He hung up the phone. "My mom's coming to pick us up."

"OK sit in those chairs then." The receptionist nodded to some chairs. Joey and Pacey sat down she leaned against him.

Mary dialed Lily's number and listened to the ringing. "Hello,"

"Lily Pacey just called me Joey's really upset I've agreed to go and get them from school but I need you to call in permission for Joey."

"Of course," Lily sighed in defeat. "What about Dawson?"

"Well it seems Dawson is the one that upset her."

"Oh dear, thank you Mary for getting her."

"Of course Lils I'll talk to you soon." With that Mary put the phone down and shrugged into her jacket. She made her way to the school and picked up both Joey and Pacey though neither child was willing to explain why in the world they were mad at Dawson.

Mary sent Joey up to Pacey's room and then turned to her son. "Seriously what did Dawson do?"  
>"He wants to make a movie about Lily's life in case she dies he has the sensitivity of a chimp and he made Joey cry."<p>

"Oh Pacey I think this is just Dawson's way of dealing with the pain I don't think he internally meant to hurt Joey."

"Well he did." Pacey crossed his arms defiantly across his chest.

"OK why don't you go up and talk with Joey." She sent Pacey on his way up to his room. Thinking about Dawson Leery and his lack of sensitivity.

Pacey and Joey spent the day in his Room well Dawson wondered where they had went he felt bad he'd never met to make Joey upset and now Pacey was upset at him to. He trudged into his house after school Gail was waiting for him with an afterschool snack. "Hey honey how was school?"

"it sucked, I wanted to make a movie to help Joey about Lily but she started crying and ran away and Pacey hates me."

"Dawson honey," Gail hugged her son. "I know your hearts in the right place but I think your doing this a little soon give Joey a little time to digest what's going on with her life right now ok."

"OK mom I'm sorry."

"I know you are and Joey nor Pacey hate you their just dealing with things differently then you are right now. "

"Yes I know I'm more a dreamer well they live in the real world you don't have to remind me." Dawson snapped. Gail just shook her head sadly as she watched her son head up the stairs.

Mrs. Ryan had been watching the Leery house for the last few days she wondered what had been going on though she didn't see that Potter girl climbing through the window since Saturday afternoon she had figured out something was wrong in Capeside she didn't hate the Potter girl she actually reminded her a bit of her own Granddaughter Jennifer Mrs. Ryan hoped everything was going to be ok with the young girl.

Bessie had been working at the ice house from 2 to 7 that night she was wiping down one of the tables when Doug came in. "Hey Dougie need a table?"

"yeah thanks Bess." She just smiled him and grabbed a menu leading him to a free table.

"Been busy tonight."

"Not to bad," She shrugged what can I start you off with."

"Pepsi please," coming up she walked away and he thought about the fact that she still hadn't told him about her mother.

"Here you go."

"Thanks you know your sisters sequestered away in my little brothers room right now."

"Yeah my mom told me but I remember a few days when I was locked away in your room when I was that age."

"Not for the same reason Bess and you know it." Doug nudged her to tell him the truth. She sighed and signaled to one of the other waitress's that she was taking her break she slumped into the chair across from him.

"So you've heard?"

"It's Pretty hard not to when your little sister is best friends with my little brother. Those two have been inseparable these last few days."

"I know," she sighed "I 'm sorry Doug I wanted to say something I wanted to talk to you but I couldn't do it I couldn't talk about it I haven't even really talked to Bodie about it yeah I've seen him I've talked to him but its all been superficial."

"Bess Just remember I'm here for you no matter what I've known you since before I can remember and I'll always be here." He stroked her hand and stood up throwing some money on the table. "I'll see you around bess."

"Yeah I'll see you Doug and thank you I know I can count on you."

"Forever Bess Forever."

Bessie went back to work thoughts clouding her mind. Joey and Pacey spent the day sprawled across his bed playing a game of rummy and laughing about the stupid things they did as children. "Remember that time you dared Dawson to eat dirt." Joey reminisced.

"Yes and I still can't believe he did it." Pacey laughed.

"Well you wouldn't stop calling him a chicken till he did," Joey laughed back.

"Well he was, you'd already climbed that big tree and I'd already stole Dougie's pocket knife."

"Do you ever think maybe we are to hard on him," she asked quietly.

"Maybe I don't know I think we need Dawson but also think that sometimes his nietvity rubs me the wrong way."

"Yeah I guess," she sighed laying her cards down. "Well I better get home. Thanks for everything Pace."

"you're welcome Jo you never have to ask for help I'm just here you can't get rid of me."

"Yup like a fungus," she stuck her tongue out at him and he through a pillow at her retreating back.

"Hilarious Potter, Hilarious"

She left the Witter house and made her way home she came up the path but she wasn't ready to go inside yet so she sat on the dock and looked across the creek at the Leery house and the light on inside Dawson's bedroom she kicked her feet in the water and she felt like crying would she make it through this would any of them. She watched the sun sink in the water and finally heaved herself off the dock and made her way inside not sure if she'd be ready to face the darkness by herself yet.

A/N well as no one's really reading this story I guess it doesn't matter if its good or not thanks to the one person that reviewed I love this story so I'm going to keep writing it. Please review if your so inclined.


	5. a new ladder

I don't own Dawson's creek.

Joey stared at the ladder she'd climbed so many times in the past. She took a deep breath and grabbed the first rung she made her way up to the open window and climbed through. She looked around the empty room no signs of Dawson to be seen. She and Pacey had went back to School Tuesday and well they were talking to Dawson the friendship wasn't where it used to be she wanted it back she wanted the three of them back. She saw his open notebook lying across the bed. She went over to it and glanced down at the white sheet. Across it the words drew her in. _The life of Lillian Josephine Potter through her eyes and those of her family and friends. _ He had other things scrawled across the page but the headline is what caught her and held her.

Dawson walked into his room and found Joey staring down at his bed. "Jo." He called out softly as not to startle her. She turned around and looked at him he noticed the unshed tears shining in her eyes. "Oh Jo I'm sorry I never met to make you cry." He reached around her and closed the notebook.

"You don't understand Dawson I never realized how important this project to be." She stopped and stared at him. "You have to do it." Her voice was barely audible.

Dawson was floored Joey actually wanted him to go on with the project. "Ok Jo I'll work in it but I'd like it to be a group project me you and Pacey."

"Dawson I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a part of this yet." She waved her hand at the closed book."

"Ok, Jo you don't have to if you don't want to but know your always welcome." She nodded her head and climbed back out the window the title still haunting the back of her mind.

Dawson watched her leave with a mixture of emotions he picked up the notebook and flipped to the page that had caused the mixture of sadness and haunting in Joey's eyes. He looked down at the first name. Pacey Witter, he knew it was time to contact Pacey and let him know that Joey had given the green light and he needed his help.

Joey stood outside the Witter house staring at Pacey's open window she didn't feel like going through the front door of getting the pitying looks from all of Pacey's siblings she looked at the trellis on the side of the house and decided to climb it. She'd climbed Dawson's plenty of times. She started to climb up the white painted trellis. John Witter was watching the young girl out the window in the livingroom. He went out onto the front porch "Josephine Potter you get down from there this instant."

Joey froze and looked over at Mr. Witter on the front porch she scrambled down backwards and he came striding across the lawn as her feet hit the grass he reached her. "I'm Sorry Mr. Witter."

"We do have a front door you know Joey."

"yes sir." John Witter had always intimidated her.

"Stay here for a moment ok Joey." She just nodded her head as she watched him go around the side of the house. John had been thinking about this for a while and he finally decided that with everything going on with Lillian it was time to put a ladder up to Pacey's room. He'd always rolled his eyes at the fact that Mitch and Gail allowed one up to Dawson's room but now he realized why Mitch had but it up there in the first Place he swore his breath had caught in his throat as he'd watched Joey the girl he thought of as a fourth daughter start to climb up that trellis. He grabbed the ladder and came back around the house. He anchored it to the ground and turned back to Joey. "OK Jo why don't you test it out." He winked at her as she looked at him slack jawed.

"Thank you Mr. Witter." She started the maiden Journey up the ladder she made it to the top and turned around to wave at John he waved back and made his way into the house. She pushed the curtains aside and lowered herself onto Pacey's floor. Pacey had been downstairs getting a sandwich and when he walked back into his room he almost dropped the sandwich on the floor.

"Um Jo not that I'm not happy to see you but how did you get in my room?"

"You dad put up a ladder," she pointed behind her towards the window. Pacey hurried over to his window and peered down his mouth open.

"Wow I can't believe he did that," he grinned down at the ladder.

"Me either" she grinned and looked out the window beside him. He came pack in fully and so did he.

"So jo what brings you through my window this fine Saturday afternoon?" she sat on the floor the breeze blowing her hair. It was October but it was still warm out.

"I talked to Dawson and I saw what he had written up for his project I gave him permission to do it. I think we all need it." She didn't say anything else and he didn't push her to say anything else.

"Ok Jo if that's what you want I'm a hundred percent behind you and Dawson."

Dawson was walking up the Witter's lawn when he noticed the ladder to Pacey's room. He climbed up it and through the window. "Hey guys what's with the ladder."

"Hey that's my ladder." Joey protested, "You never see Pacey climbing through your window do you."

"Joey now what have we talked about sharing," Pacey teased. "What brings you here Dawson?"

"Um," he was slightly uncomfortable. I was hoping I could interview you for my film.

"oh um." Pacey looked over at Joey.

"Its fine boys I'm going to leave anyways I have to get home my mom has her first treatment today."

"On a Saturday." Dawson looked perplexed. Joey shrugged and made her way out the window.

"Ok Pace let's get started." Dawson turned to his best friend the camera set up.

"Sure what do you want to do."

"I'm going to ask you questions and your going to answer them as best as possible.

"Ok I guess." Pacey felt a bit of dread.

"Ok so what is your view of Lillian Potter."

"Well she's like a mom to me I mean I've known her since I was a baby I love that she bakes cookies and lets us do arts and crafts its awesome." They did the interview for a bit longer Dawson left the hardest question till last.

"How will you feel if she can't beat this?"

"I…I well I guess I'll be heartbroken I won't know what to do I won't know where to turn and I'll have to be strong for Joey I can't let Joey see me upset because that will just upset her more and I can't do that to her." He turned away so Dawson couldn't see the tears gathering in his eyes. "Are we done?"

"yeah that's it thanks Pace I have to go home now I'll see you later." He climbed out the window. In and out like ghost Pacey thought of his friends.

Lily Potter was exusted she'd had her first chemo treatment earlier that day and sometimes she wondered if it was worth it all this pain and the nauseous feeling that never left her and the fact that she couldn't even seem to lift herself off the couch but then her daughters faces would pop into her mind and she'd know that she was doing the right thing that she had to fight for her girls.

The phone rang and she reached for it on the table. "Hello," the tiredness lacing her words.

"Hello Mrs. Potter its Grechen I was wondering if maybe Joey wanted to come over and spend the night with me and my sisters.

Lily tried to rack her mind to figure out if Joey was even in the house. "I thought she was going over to your house already today."

"hmm I'm not sure but I did notice dad put a ladder up to Pacey's room so she's properly came and went by now just tell her the invitations open if you see her ok."

"Of course Gretchen I'll let her know" Lily hung up the phone and chuckled at the thought of John putting up a ladder to Pacey's room her daughter would never use doors again.

Just then the door opened and Joey came through it. "Hey mom how are feeling." Joey hurried over to her mother and sat on the couch.

"I'm fine tired but ok Gretchen just called she wanted to know if you wanted to go over there and have a sleepover with her Laura and Carrie."

"Well will you be ok without me."

"Of course I will you go have fun with your friends dear." Lily smiled at her and watches her run to her room to pack.

"Ok mom I'm leaving now call the Witter's if you need anything I think Bessie's at Bodie's tonight."

"Just have fun Jo don't worry about me ok." Lillian watched her daughter disappear out the door and felt horrible for robbing her of her childhood. She was only ten and already so grown up.

As Joey was walking through town she was stopped by Abby Morgan mean girl extraordinaire of Capeside Elementary. "Well if it isn't little Joey Potter, still climbing through boys windows are you? Well at least these boys aren't black unlike your sister you seem to have a moctrum of taste in that scrawny body of yours." With those words Joey punched her.

"Don't you ever insult my sister again do you understand me?" Joey stalked away leaving Abby holding her most likely broken nose.

Joey knocked on the Witter's front door and waited for someone to answer it. John answered the door and was surprised by who was standing on the other side. "didn't I put a ladder up for you?" he joked. Stepping aside so she could come in.

"Yeah but that's for when I want to see Pacey I'm here to see Gretchen she invited me over for a sleepover.

"Oh I see, Gretchen Joey's here." He called out to his youngest daughter who came running down the stairs.

"Oh Joey I'm so glad you came I wasn't sure you would." She hugged the younger girl.

"Thanks for inviting me." Joey said smiling lightly at the elder girl.

Pacey was watching in confusion since when was Gretchen friends with Joey. Oh well he went on to grab some food from the kitchen. "Hey jo when you get bored with my loser sisters come join me in my room.

"Oh is Pacey jealous that Joey is spending time with us now." Gretchen teased her baby brother."

"Nope I'm better company and Joey knows it." Gretchen just rolled her eyes at her brother and pulled Joey up the stairs. After hours of nail polish and hair ties joey was tired and Gretchen Laura and Carrie seemed like they could go on all night once they had finally fallen asleep Joey crept out of Gretchen's room and across the hall to Pacey's he was out like a light so she just nudged him aside and crawled into bed beside him her eyes fluttered shut and she was asleep once again for hopefully a dreamless night.

A/N I'm not even sure if anyone's reading this but I'll try and have the next chapter up tomorrow. If you review I'd really appreciate it


	6. teasing

I don't own Dawson's creek.

Pacey rolled over in bed and hit something or someone; he cracked his eye open and stared down in amazement at the form of Joey next to him. He looked out the window the sun was barley over the horizon the grayness of dawn still hung in the room. So he rolled over and went back to sleep Joey snuggled against his back.

Gretchen woke up to the sun streaming through her window both her sisters where laying on her floor but she couldn't see Joey anywhere. She pulled the covers off herself and went looking for the younger girl. She noticed her youngest brother's door was opened slightly and she peeked inside. She wasn't sure whether to smile or laugh at the sight in front of her. There where Joey and Pacey snuggled up in bed together. Joey must have snuck across the hall after everyone fell asleep. Laura and Carrie where standing behind her and she beckoned them forward. The three girls watched the slipping preteens soft smiles gracing their faces.

"What are you three weirdo's doing." Doug asked coming up behind his sisters.

"Shh Doug Jeez" Laura swung around and glared at her brother. "You're going to wake up Pacey and Joey." Doug looked around the door and silently chuckled well Gretchen ran off to find a camera. She took a picture and they snuck down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Mary smiled at them from the table. Where is Joey and Pacey?"

"Asleep," Gretchen waved the camera in her mother's face.

"Ok what does that have to do with the camera?"

"Their asleep together it's really cute." Carrie giggled and Mary just sipped her coffee and smiled.

The smell of breakfast is what finally woke Pacey the second time. He looked over his shoulder at Joey he rolled over and touched her lightly on the arm. "Jo," He whispered

"Mmm Pacey go away," she mumbled swatting at his hand .

"Ok," He chuckled "but if we don't go down stairs soon we won't be getting any food."

"so," she pulled his covers closer to her and rolled back over. Pacey just shook his head and rolled his eyes making his way downstairs.

"Hey baby brother where's your bedmate." Doug teased him as he came into the kitchen.

Mary swatted her eldest with a dish towel, "leave your brother alone Douglas," she picked up a plate and handed it to Pacey who took it and sat down at the table and dug in.

Joey made her way sleepily down the stairs. Mary smiled and handed her a plate she took it gratefully and sat down across from Pacey. "Thanks Mrs. Witter," she mumbled.

"You're welcome dear, did you sleep well?"

Joey nodded her head biting into her bacon; she took a sip of her orange juice and looked across the table at Pacey. "Hey Pace how about we hang out at my house today we can get Dawson to."

"Sure," he nodded he put his plate in the sink and went upstairs to get dressed Joey also dressed in Gretchen's room.

"Ready?" Joey was leaning against the door jamb to Pacey's room. Her bag slung across her shoulder.

"Yeah lets go out the window." Pacey took her bag and the two of them scrambled out the window and across the Witter's lawn.

"Hay mom just thought you should know Joey and Pacey have left the building Carrie called from the living room and Mary shook her head at the thought of that ladder.

Dawson was sitting in his room when he heard voices outside his room he smiled and waited for his two friends to climb through. "Hey Dawson want to hang out at my house today," Joey smiled at him in the way that Joey smiled at both the boys to get her way.

"sure Jo let me just tell my parents." He left the room as Pacey and Joey climbed back out the window to wait for him out front. "Hey mom dad I'm going over to the Potter's with Joey and Pacey is that ok?"

Gail and Mitch turned from the TV and looked at him. "Sure Dawson just be home in time for Dinner please."

"Of course mom I'll see you later," he met Pacey and Joey at his front door and they got into Dawson's rowboat and paddled across to the potter house.

"Hey Gail," Mitch tried to get his wife's attention after their son was out of the house.

"Yes dear," she turned the TV off and turned to her husband.

What do you think of this movie Dawson is making?"

"I think its going to be hard I think it shows both a lack of sensitivity but a lot of caring also I'm just glad that Joey has given her Ok and that the kids aren't fighting anymore."

"I know what you mean has Lily mentioned the movie."

"You know I don't think she actually knows about the movie I think Joey's hiding that from her."

"Don't you think she should know?" Mitch asked in concern.

"Properly but she'll find out sooner rather then later you know Dawson is going to want to talk to her."

"I know I just don't know." He shook his head again and Gail wondered if the movie was a good idea or a bad idea.

"Hey mom I'm home and I've brought Dawson and Pacey with me." Lily came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on the dish cloth.

"Hey kids, what are you going to do today?"

" think we're going to play outside is that ok?"

"Sure me and Bessie will call you when lunch is ready." She watched the kids leave the house and she smiled.

"Hey what do you want to do?" Joey asked Leaning against a tree.

"How about truth or Dare?" Pacey suggested

"Seriously," Dawson asked him like he was crazy.

"Why not?" Pacey shot back.

"Ok let's do it?" Joey was feeling wild and free

"OK I guess," Dawson relented.

"Ok I'll go first," Pacey turned to Dawson "Truth or Dare."

"Dare,"

"Ok I dare you to skip five rocks in a row." Dawson's dare took at least fifteen minutes but finally he succeeded.

"Ok Joey truth or Dare?" Dawson asked.

"Truth,"

"Ok did you ever have a crush on Doug?"

"Of Course not it's Doug." Joey shrieked. She turned to Pacey "OK Pace Truth or Dare?"

"Why Dare of course."

"Ok Pacey I dare you to kiss me?"

Pacey looked at her his eyes wide he couldn't believe what had just came out of her mouth, but then he shrugged he was never one to turn down a dare. He leaned closer to her and Dawson watched slack jawed and Joey's heart beat faster in her chest until moments before his lips touched her and she ran she ran as far away as she could. She never knew why she asked him to kiss her but it was an impulse an impulse she realized almost to late wasn't a good thing.

"Hey come back here you can't do that you dared me." Pacey called out giving chase. He caught her and tickled her as they rolled in the grass. "That's your punishment for making me not go through with the dare." He told her as he pulled her to her feet and they both brushed themselves free of grass.

"Ok I think this game is over now." Dawson told them and they all agree sitting under the tree and taking in the warm weather.

Lily smiled over at her elder daughter from her seat at the table she'd been watching the little game the children were playing she couldn't hear them but she'd figured out that they were in facet playing truth or dare. She watched with baited breath as Pacey leaned forward to Kiss Joey and she threw her head back and laughed as Joey ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She'd always be a skittish kitten as Pacey delighted in calling her. "Bess would you please call them inside?"

"Of course mom." She placed the salad on the table and went to call her sister and her friends in for lunch. Where the banter between the three continued ,until it was time for Pacey and Dawson to make their way home for the night.

Joey and Bessie said their goodnights to their mother and made their way into their way into their own rooms. Joey feel asleep thinking of the almost Kiss with Pacey well across town Pacey was thinking about the same thing and across the creek Dawson was also thinking of the kiss.

Bessie went into her room and pulled out her diary. She flipped to the first clean page and wrote down the date. Then she started her entry.

_I'm worried about my mom she acts likes she's strong and maybe she is but what am I going to do when she gets weaker I can't raise Joey and dads never around I don't know what to do I have Bodie but the town hates me I have Doug but he's leaving for the police academy soon I just don't know how I'm going to make it through this. In other news Pacey almost kissed Joey I know one day those two will end up together I give it until there fifteen sixteen at the latest. _

She closed her diary put it away and closed her eyes to the night hoping she'd make it through everything.

John was coming out of the hardware store across from the Ice house when he caught sight of Mike Potter Kissing a women that defiantly wasn't Lillian Potter he stopped in his tracks his eyes glued to the scene he turned on his heels and went towards home his mind swimming with the information he now had the information he didn't want.

A/N thanks to KristinaWitter for her review this story will still be update daily here but it is also over on the pages of true love forum.


	7. a fieldtrip

I don't own Dawson's creek

A fieldtrip

John stared out into the midnight darkness that surrounded Capeside. His mind racing and the picture burned into his mind of Mike Potter's arms wrapped around another woman. He shook his head trying to disperse the image trying to forget what he'd seen. "What's wrong?" Mary wrapped her arms around him and looked out into the darkness with him.

"Nothing just thinking, are the kids asleep?"

"Well Pacey Gretchen and Laura are but its not like we can actually tell Carrie or Doug to go to sleep."

"No I guess we can't," He chuckled. "I can't believe Doug's leaving for the Academy soon."

I know it seems like just yesterday he was a baby in my arms and now he's going off to the Police Academy and my baby is ten."

"I'm really proud of the way Pacey's been handling himself these last few days." John sighed as he held his wife closer.

"I know, but it is Joey and you know that he'd go to the ends of the planet for that girl I swear they'll be a force to be reckoned with when their older." She smiled up at him.

"oh dear they are going to be trouble when their older I have a feeling that ladder will have to come down. "

"Yeah about that Ladder I can't believe you actually put it up there, weren't you the one that also called Mitch a fool for Dawson's ladder?" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yes but its been going through my mind for the last few weeks and after everything with Lily I just saw Joey trying to climb up our Trellis Mar and if Joey and Lily have anything in common it's their stubbornness so you know she wouldn't have stopped and I want Joey to feel like this is her home also like she can come and go as she pleases."

"Only one problem with that dear now they can sneak out the window and we won't even know it, they already did that once earlier today."

I'm sure you already knew they were leaving I know they're only ten Mar but I feel we need to trust them they are going to go through a lot of things in the next few years and I think a bit of freedom will do them good.

"OK John I'll trust your judgment on this one but if something goes wrong I'm blaming you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less Mar." He chuckled as they turned from the window and made their way up the stairs.

Joey yawned as her and the boys struggled onto bus for the fieldtrip to the aquarium. "Did you get enough sleep last night Jo." Pacey asked in concern.

"I'm fine Pace I promise now I know how excited you are about the aquarium so what are you the most excited to see?"

"Everything, I just love being near the water."

"Don't we know it, I can't count the number of times you've pushed me into the water accidently or on purpose."

"Your life would be boring without me and you know it all you'd ever do it watch movie's in Dawson's room."

"Hey" Dawson exclaimed "I do more then watch movies." Joey held her hands up between the two boys

"Ok boys that's enough, yes Pacey I do need you and I also need Dawson you two Bring a balance to my life so thank you."

Just then Abby Morgan came up to them a bandage across her nose. "Hey Abigail what the hell happened to your nose?" Pacey asked and Joey had to suppress a laugh.

"White Trash Potter over there slugged me. I guess she's never learned to use her words and can only use her fists."

Joey had to physically hold Pacey back as she smiled sweetly up at Abby. "That's where your Wrong Abby you see I can use my words but you just aren't smart enough to understand them so I figured my fist would get the point across faster. Now why don't you go and have a seat the bus should be leaving soon." Abby glared at her but didn't say anything as the teacher motioned to her to take her seat.

"Jo you punched Abby Morgan,"

"Yeah," she sank back into her seat and folder her arms across her chest, "She was running her mouth off about Bessie again I hate her. "

Dawson looked at his friend in awe he always knew his was strong but to have the nerve to take on Abby Morgan why. "Way to go Jo." He smiled at her.

"Thanks Dawson" She gave him a small smile and Pacey hugged her to his side because what Dawson was to oblivious to see was that Joey didn't want to punch Abby, that Joey hated having to defend her family that Joey just wanted to have a normal life without a sister in an interracial relationship without a mother with cancer without an absentee father. She didn't forever want to be known as the boy from the wrong side of the creek.

The bus pulled out of the school parking lot and the kids played eye spy as they neared their destination. As they stepped off the bus Pacey took a deep Breath "Ah I love this place it's amazing."

"We should just leave you here Pace." Joey joked.

"I don't think his parents would notice he's gone do you," Dawson teased.

"Of course they will I'm their favorite."

"Oh I thought that was Doug."

"Oh you mean my closeted brother nope I'm the son they never had."

Joey rolled her eyes "You've got to stop joking about Doug's sexuality I mean seriously he's not gay stop saying that."

"Oh yeah then explain to me how come him and Bessie never hooked up."

"Because their like me and Dawson friends and nothing more."

"What about you and me." Pacey asked "Aren't I your friend?" he pouted at her and she wanted to laugh.

"nope your that guy I just can't get rid of I already told you, you're like a fungus."

"I'm hurt Josephine really I am." He put his hand over his heart as if it really hurt. Dawson never would understand Joey and Pacey they had an odd relationship and when they got like this it seemed almost like no one else could penetrate the bubble that was their world.

All day long it took everything Joey and Dawson had to make sure they stayed with the group. "I swear Pacey if you get us lost or left here I'm going to kick you in the shin." Joey threatened as once again her and Dawson had to pull him away from a tank and run to keep up with the class.

"it's just so mesmerizing."

"yes we know," Dawson snapped as he bent to catch his breath once they caught up to the group.

"Grouchy much Dawson," Pacey quipped.

"Shut it Pacey its time to get on the bus and you almost made us miss it."

"Chill dude they wouldn't have left without us." They piled onto the bus and made their way back to school. After they got off they parted ways to go to their separate homes waving to Pacey Dawson and Joey headed towards their respective houses and then split as they came to Dawson's house. Joey always rowed across to the Leery's leaving her boat at their dock and then rowed home.

Joey smiled as she took in the late September weather. She helped her mother with dinner and her and her sister and mother shared dinner when Bessie made it home from the Icehouse. "So how was the fieldtrip?" Lily asked.

"Pacey almost made us miss the bus because he wouldn't stop looking at the pretty fish. He says there mesmerizing."

Lily chuckled, He reminds me so much of John when he was younger, I think Pacey got the adventure in John well Doug got the responsible side."

"Hey, that's not fair Pacey is plenty responsible." Joey hated when people put down Pacey and even if that person was her mother she was going to defend Pacey.

"Hey I know he is I just meant that Pacey would never become a policeman like Doug will he likes to be in charge." Lily had noticed the fire in her daughters' eyes as she defended Pacey and she smiled when her daughter was passionate about something you didn't want to stand in her way that was for sure.

That night after the girls were asleep Lily pulled out her diary. _Joey she's the one I'm worried about and I smile when I think that she will step up to defend the youngest Witter even if she annoys her to know end those two will be a force I know it I just wonder how the young Leery boy will handle it all I have a feeling he likes my daughter to just their all ten right now and not aware of what those feelings they have mean. I wish I could be around to watch this tale of three friends unfold but I know when the answers come I wouldn't be here to watch it and it kills me. _

she put the diary down and cried in the night for everything she would miss all the milestones and memory's she wouldn't share with her daughters with her friends with the world.


	8. watching Lily

I don't own Dawson's creek.

John Stood outside of the Ice House, he knew that it would be closing in five minutes thus he knew that there would be no one in the establishment to overhear him. He opened the door and looked around the empty restaurant.

"I'm sorry we're closing," Mike came around the corner from the kitchen. "Oh John what are you doing here." He stopped in his tracks and looked at his wife's best friend.

"Are you the only one here Mike."

"Yeah I sent the waitress's home a few minutes ago what's going on?"

"I saw you mike I saw you kissing that women the other night right here in this restaurant how could you do that to Lily, to your daughters, especially right now?" with every word he spoke John got more and more angry.

"I really don't know what right you have to question what I do or don't do," Mike shot back at the man he'd never liked. "is it maybe because you used to like Lily, that maybe Lily was the love of your life and when she chose me over you, you had to settle for Mary could that be why you care oh so much."

John was now sure his face was getting redder and redder with anger. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Lily is my friend and has been for years of course I care if your cheating on her. She has cancer for heaven sakes and you are off cheating on her leaving your two daughters to take care of her."

"You know what you don't know what it's like to have a struggling restaurant and a sick wife so until you do I suggest you keep your mouth shut and mind your own business as for my daughters well I'm sure they'll be fine. Now leave my restaurant. "

"You're not going to get away with this and your hurting so many people you're worse than I ever gave you credit for." John's hand was on the door handle.

"You'll never tell her you don't want to upset the Perfect Lillian do you. Chief or not you don't scare me." Mike spat out at him. John just shook his head and left the building. Now he had to figure out if he would actually tell Lily about what was going on with her wayward husband or not.

"here mom try to eat some of this." Joey handed her mother a bowl of chicken noddle soup trying to find something for her to eat. The chemotherapy was taking away Lily's appetite and Joey was worrying about the look of her mother, her pale skin and sunken eyes. Bessie was once again with Bodie her dad was at the Icehouse or at least that is where he was supposed to be. That left Joey to take care of her mother and she didn't mind caring for her, but it made Joey sick to look at her mother the way she was now. It had only been a few months and already everything was taking a toll on Lillian Joey just wanted her mother back.

"Thanks Jo." Lily took a small spoon full of the soup trying to placate her baby girl. She could see the worry that clouded the ten year olds eyes. She wanted to sooth her do as she asked eat and get better but her stomach felt like it was going to rebel if she tried to eat more than a few spoonful's'. She sat the still half full bowl on the table and Joey looked at it sadly. Lily laid back on the couch and tried to get comfortable, Joey left the room and soon came back with a soft blanket she laid it over her mother.

"Here mom get some rest I'm just going to do the dishes." She went into the kitchen as Lily lay on the couch thinking how horrible it was that the mother daughter rolls seemed to have reversed. She let her eyes close as she heard the water running in the kitchen.

Joey stood in the dimly lit Kitchen her hands in the sudsy water. She stared out the window as tears silently ran down her face and into the water mixing with the soap. She silently washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen going to check on her mother one more time. She stood in the doorway and watched her sleep watched her breath. She felt a touch on her shoulder and turned around to lock eyes with Bessie.

"Thanks for taking care of her Jo," Bessie whispered. Why don't you go get some sleep I'll watch her I promise." Joey just nodded and went to her room. She knew she needed her sleep if she was going to help Bessie at the Icehouse tomorrow not that Bessie knew she was going to help her at the Icehouse tomorrow. Bessie sat on the couch and watched her mother. She looked towards Joey's closed door and sighed what where they going to do she wasn't sure how this family would survive in the interval of this.

The next morning Bessie got up early, before the sun was even up and got ready for work twisting her hair up and walking to the Icehouse once again her father hadn't come home last night it seemed the only time she saw him was at the Icehouse and yesterday afternoon before she'd left he'd told her he had a business meeting out of town and needed her to run the Icehouse for him so here she was up before even the sun getting ready to try and run a whole restaurant by herself. She jumped a foot in the air when she noticed Joey at the table a bowl of cereal in front of her. "What in the world are you doing up at this hour?"

"yesterday before you went off with Bodie I heard you talking about how you have to open the Icehouse so I'm up so I can help you."

"Jo," Bessie slumped down into her seat. "Who's going to stay with Mom?"

Joey's face fell as she thought of the newest dilemma. "Bess she won't be up till at least nine that gives us four hours. Please let me help you." Joey's mind was racing with who she could ask.

"Wait don't you have school today?" Bessie asked suspiciously.

"Um Bessie its Saturday." Joey reminded her.

"Oh yeah I guess it is." Bessie shook her head trying to clear the sleep from it as she got up to get coffee that Joey had already prepared. She sipped the strong brew and sighed. "OK Jo lets go." The two girls left a note for their mother and locked the door. Joey helped by setting up the dining area well Bessie worked in the back. The waitresses smiled at Joey as they came in. Joey keeps trying to rack her brain to figure out who could be with her mother. Joey didn't want to be stuck in that house by herself again. When Bessie wasn't looking she went over to the phone and dialed the Leery's number. It rang once it rang twice it rang a third time. It just rang and rang until the answering machine kicked in. she sighed and put the phone back in the cradle they must not be home.

She picked the phone back up and called the witter's the phone rang once it rang twice and someone picked up. "Hello." Pacey answered the phone his bowl of cocopuffs in his hand.

"Pacey Witter what in the word are you doing up at eight in the morning."

"its called Saturday morning cartoons Jo. What do you want?"

"is your mom there?"

"Yeah one second." He put the phone down and went into the kitchen. "Mom Joey's on the phone she wants to talk to you." He yawned and went back to the living room and his cartoons. Mary went into the Hall and picked up the phone.

"Hello Joey how can I help you."

"Hello Mrs. Witter, well Bessie has to run the Icehouse today so I came into help her but that means we need someone to watch mom I tried calling Mrs. Leery but she wasn't home usually she's ok but yesterday she had her chemo again and so we don't want to leave her alone for to long."

"Of course dear I'll go right over there."

"Thank you so much." Joey breathed a sigh of relief. "You know where the spare key is right."

"yes dear, don't worry." She hung up the phone. "Pacey," she called out.

"What," He never took his eyes from the Tv.

"I'm going over to the Potter's to take care of Lillian after your cartoons' I want you to wake up your sister's Gretchen and Laura are going to a dance later and then I want you to go over to the Icehouse and help Joey and Bessie."

"Ok Mom," Mary left the house and made her way to the Potters she let herself in and found Lily sitting at the table staring at the note. A cup of coffee in her hand.

"Hey Mary what are you doing here?"

"Joey called and asked me to stay with you."

"Oh those girls they worry too much." She scoffed.

"They just care about you Lil, Mary sat down and drank some coffee she'd just poured from the now empty pot. "Plus this gives me a chance to catch up with you I haven't talked to you properly in forever. The two old friends spent the day talking and laughing like they were fifteen again.

Pacey finished his Cocopuffs and then he went upstairs waking up his sisters. "Pacey you pest go away." Gretchen shouted.

"No can do Gretch mom's orders something about a dance you have." Gretchen glared at her brother but got up. Pacey got dressed and ready to leave he found his brother at the door ready to also leave. Where are you going Doug."

"Icehouse, you."

"Same, I'm going to miss you Doug." Pacey told his older brother. Doug was leaving for the Academy in only a few hours he'd already said goodbye to his parents and siblings he didn't want t a big send off."

"I'll miss you to Pace now let's go I have to say goodbye to Bess." The two brothers made their way to the Icehouse.

"Pace." Joey hopped off the stool she'd been sitting on as she put new napkins in the dispensers.

"Jo, my mom sent me to help."

"Thank god for Mary Witter, Hey Doug I hear your leaving soon."

"You hear right Miss. Jo, Where's your sister?"

"In the back go on back and congratulations Doug I know you'll do good." She gave him a brief hug and went back to the napkin dispensers. Pacey started to roll up silverware.

"Bessie Boo." Doug called as he came into the kitchen.

"Doug." Bessie whipped around from where she was at the stove. "Oh no Doug don't tell me it's time for you to leave already."

"I'm afraid so Bess your my last stop." Bessie hugged him tightly tears falling down her face. "Now Bessie don't cry you have my number right." He felt her nod against his shoulder. "Don't be afraid to use that ok." He hugged her tightly kissed her cheek and left. He smiled at Joey and Pacey at the bar working away and he walked out the door and back to the Witter house. He got into his car and left. He knew he'd be back sooner rather than later but he'd sure miss the place he called home. Capeside was changing and rapidly from the inside and he wondered if he'd notice it when he came home from training.


	9. fights

I don't own Dawson's creek

A/N ok so I'm not really sure if anyone is reading this but I have a serious question that needs answered. Should I stick with cannon and make Doug gay or should I hook him up with Bessie I think it would make the story more interesting if Doug and Bessie where to hook up but I'll leave it up to you readers so please comment. If I don't get more comments I may start updating less frequently because I'm losing motivation a little.

"Here you go Kids" Bessie put three glasses of Pepsi in front of them as they sat around a table at the Icehouse.

"Thanks Bess." Joey looked carefully at her sister noticing the haggard look about her and the not so well concealed bags under her eyes. As soon as Bessie was out of ear shot Joey leaned over and whispered to her two best friends. "Guys I'm worried about Bessie I don't think she's sleeping well at all."

"I noticed that two, how's your mom doing?" Pacey scanned her face that looked just as tired as her sisters. Dawson nodded he'd also noticed the change in Bessie.

Joey slumped into her seat laying her head on her hands. "She has her good days and her bad days luckily right now there are more good days then bad days. Me and Bessie try to take turns watching her but between my school work and Bessie trying to run the Icehouse single handily it's just so draining emotionally and physically."

"Is there anything we can do?" Pacey looked over at her after taking a sip of his pop."

Tears welled in her eyes, "No what you're doing right now is help enough, I just wish Doug was here to take some of the pressure of Bessie, I mean she has Bodie but they've been fighting a lot. The pressure of the town is really getting to them."

"I heard from him yesterday he seems to be doing well in the Academy but then he gets to dress like a village person when he gets out so that must make him happy." Pacey joked.

"Pacey for the last time your brother is not gay."

"Yeah where's your proof Jo." Pacey challenged to which she just rolled her eyes. "See you don't have any proof."

"Bite me Pacey."

"I would but I don't want to get rabies. " He sneered back

"How you two are even friends is beyond me." Dawson laughed.

"It was just the luck of the draw I guess or being thrown together since we were babies. I don't know what I did to piss off the universe but it must have been big for me to get stuck with Pacey." Joey joked.

"Oh like your such a prize Potter." Pacey snapped back.

"I'm pure gold my friend pure gold."

Bessie was listening to the three kids banter back and forth as she ran around serving food to the rest of the patrons of the restaurant. With a pang of sadness she realized she missed Doug she hadn't talked to him once in the two weeks since he'd left for the academy, she'd been so busy with her mother and sister she didn't even have to sleep most of the time. She was down at three and up at five most days.

Her father was never around anymore not that that had surprised her. Mike Potter had never been able to deal with conflict and emotion and her mother's illness made him run. "Hey Hun." Bodie kissed her cheek and she shivered. She loved Bodie but sometimes she wondered if she was putting herself through too much by dating him. She'd heard about how Joey had punched Abby Morgan and she wondered for a minuet for a second if maybe just maybe she didn't love Bodie as much as she tried to make herself think maybe he was just her rebel phase.

"Hey Bod." He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her that smile that once upon a time before sick mothers and younger sisters used to make her heart race.

"so how about you and me under the stars tonight." He winked at her.

She tried to cover a yawn and smiled at him weakly. "I think I'd rather just sleep if you don't mind."

"Fine." He sighed in defeat he didn't say anything what could he say when Elizabeth Potter wanted something that's what she got and it didn't matter what he wanted, that maybe he wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. No he'd learned long ago never to pressure Bessie Potter into anything.

"Bess we're leaving." Joey called out.

"Ok Jo are you going straight home." Bessie turned away from the glowing Bodie.

"Yeah"

"Ok I'll see you there." The sisters waved to each other and the three friends left walking down the street. Joey in the middle with a boy on each side of her.

"Well this is where I leave you people." Pacey said as they came up on his house.

"see you later Pace."

"Yeah see you Pace, are we still going to the Later tonight for a campout.

"Yeah of course man."

"Wait you're going to a campout without me." Joey fake pouted.

"Sorry Jo no girls allowed." Pacey teased.

"Sexist pig." She shoved him.

"Ok Jo I think its time to get you home before you do bodily harm to our friend Pacey." Dawson grabbed her hand and pulled her along the road. She glared over her shoulder at Pacey who was making odd faces at her.

"Have fun on your camping trip Dawson." Joey climbed into her row boat and Dawson untied it for her.

"I will Jo you're not really mad are you"

"Of course not." She snorted "Like I really want to sleep on the ground."

"You and Pacey, I swear you to will be the death of me."

"So melodramatic Dawson." She smiled and rolled her eyes at him as she rowed her boat across the creek to her house. When she got out she could hear shouting from inside. It sounded like her father was yelling about something.

She snuck up to the door and listened to the fight brewing in the house. Mike Potter had come home earlier that day tired from his business dealing trying to stay under the chief Witter's radar as he moved his stock from one place to another. He'd found the house a disaster and Lily eating a light lunch at the kitchen table.

"Hey." She smiled up at him her brown eyes sparkled at the sight of her husband today was actually a good day and she could actually manage to keep something down for once.

"Hi yourself, so one question Lillian."

"yes," she flinched slightly at the use of her full name and the Icy tone his voice held.

"Why the hell is this place such a mess, I work hard so we have money to pay for this family and I come home to this mess and where the hell is Joey." He looked around the house noticing the obvious lack of his youngest daughter.

Lily's blood started to boil, she stood up and pressed her hands against the table. "How dare you, Where the hell have you been certainly not here with your family and not at the Icehouse, I know Bessie's been running that restaurant for the last two weeks. I know that she's been getting up at five every morning I know that Joey has been helping her, as for the dishes the house well I'm sorry for that but like I said Bessie is running your business and Joey well newsflash but she's ten and she's off being a kid something she doesn't get to do much right now in between school and helping Bessie and me. So lay off Mike."

" A Kid it seems all she does is hang out with those two boys when is she ever home you'd think as her mother you'd keep better track of her."

"I always know where she is, she's a good kid and so are those so called boys."

"Or your just defending them because they're the children of your friends." He sneered he'd always hated how close Lily was to her friends.

"You know what; don't take out your petty insecurity's out on our daughter you Ass." She shouted back.

"My insecurity's," Mike chuckled humorlessly. "I don't think they count as insecurity's if there true, babe." Joey had had enough she barged through the door angry tears in her eyes.

"Don't talk to her like that."

Mike turned on his daughter. "Little girl don't you dare tell me what to do." He stepped towards her and she glared at him once grabbed the phone and ran into her room. "Insolent brat." He sneered at the door.

"Don't you talk about her like that?" Lily fell into her chair as Mike stormed out of the house tears pouring down her face.

Dawson stood on the Witter's front porch. "Hey Pace Ready to go."

"Yep." The two boys walked out of the house bags slung over their shoulders.

Joey dialed the familiar number her hands shaking one ring two rings three no answer no one home. She climbed into bed and buried herself under the covers tears coursing down her face and ice running through her body.


	10. what Joey needed

I don't own dawson's creek

Joey cried in the night, cover's pulled over her head and tears rolling down her cheeks. She wanted Pacey, she wanted Dawson. She felt cold and alone.

Lily sat at the table, tears running down her face her body shaking she felt weak and alone she felt the weakest she had since she had found about her cancer. She wanted to leave him but she had nowhere to go. She got up from the table as Bessie came through the door. She took one look at her mother and stopped in her tracks. "Mom what is it, what's wrong?"

"Your father you was yelling and shouting and Joey heard and I thought he was going to hit her and now she's locked herself in her room and… "Here she trailed off sobbing uncontrollably.

Bessie rushed to her side and hugged her tightly she lead her into the living room and sat her down on the couch. "I'm going to go and check on Joey I'll be right back." Lily gave a shaky nod as Bessie made her way towards Joey's room. "Jo, Jo are you ok." Bessie tapped lightly on the wooden door that separated the two sisters. She tried the doorknob and the door opened. She softly crossed the cream carpet and sat on the side of the bed rubbing Joey's back under the cover's. "Joey, dear."

Joey pulled the covers and looked at her sister. Young eyes into older. "I just want Pacey and Dawson." Her words wobbled tears invaded her voice.

"Where are they." She asked softly hoping the tears that resided in her sisters eyes wouldn't fall down upon her face again.

"At the fort." Joey whispered as the exhaustion of tears overtook her and she slipped into a light sleep. Bessie tucked her in and made her way out of the room. She went back to the living room.

"mom I'm going into the forest ok?"

"Why?" Lily dabbed at her eyes with a Kleenex.

Bessie sighed as she pulled on her coat. "Pacey and Dawson are at the fort and Joey's one request was for them so I'm going to go find them. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine I'm just worried about Joey."

"Well right now she's fallen into an exhausted sleep. I'll be back as soon as I can find the boys." She left the house and walked across the porch. Bodie was waiting at the end his hands at his back. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Bess I need to talk to you please I'm sorry about earlier ok I'm really sorry."

"Bodie." She sighed in defeat. "Listen things are happening my dad and mom got in a fight my sisters really upset and I need to find Dawson and Pacey so I love you." And at that moment Bessie realized that she really did love Bodie, but I have to go find them please understand that."

"Bess." He stroked her cheek and she leaned into his touch. "Where are they I can go and find them?"

She smiled gratefully at him, "they're in the woods about a mile back in fort."

"Ok I'll go and find them I promise." He kissed her lightly and went back into the house.

"I thought you were getting the boys?"

"Bodie's getting them, I'm going to start dinner." Bessie headed towards the kitchen.

"Ok thanks dear. " Lily laid back on the couch.

Bodie made his way back through the forest he heard the laughter of two boys up ahead of him and he came upon a clearing.

Pacey and Dawson both had sticks in hand fake fighting. "Excuse me." The boys turned to look at the intruder. "Bodie?" Pacey was surprised to see Bessie's boyfriend in the clearing.

"Yes.. um Bessie sent me to get you two it seems Mike Potter." Here Bodie spit the name out like it was poison "well it seems him and Mrs. Potter got into an argument and Joey heard it and now she wants you two."

Pacey and Dawson exchanged looks and nodded. "We're coming." They said in unison as they began to pack up their belongings.

"Do you think she'll be ok." Dawson asked as he rolled up their sleeping bags.

"I hope so." Pacey felt horrible that they had left Joey to her own defenses.

"Why do I have a feeling there is more to this story then what we're being told?" Dawson didn't have a good feeling about this.

"I don't know D man but I have the same bad feeling you do lets get to Jo." Dawson nodded and the three guys made their way back to the Potter House.

Pacey put his class clown act on in front of Bessie as he walked into the kitchen. "Well Bess ol girl what do you seem to be cooking." He looked over her shoulder at the spaghetti on the stove. "ooh Spaghetti my favorite." He rubbed his hands together.

"Yes, I know but if you're not nice I won't give you any." She swatted him playfully with a towel she had in her hand.

"Don't mind him he's been in the woods to long." Dawson laughed.

"Har, har." Pacey pouted. "Ok Bess where is my damsel in distress."

Bessie could see past the façade that Pacey was putting up and she smiled sadly. "She's in her room Pace why don't you go and wake her up well Dawson sets the table for me. "

"oh man you mean Dawson gets the easy job and Dawson just has to set the table." Pacey faked outrage though secretly he was grateful that he was going to be able to get Joey by himself. He made his way into her room and gently shook her. "Hey Josephine."

She opened her eyes and saw Pacey. "Pace." She threw herself into his arms and held on tightly. That's when he knew something was seriously wrong she didn't yell at him for calling her by her full name.

"Now Joey my dear I know you love me but your sister has dinner ready and its spaghetti so I'd like to eat it." He pulled her up and they made their way into the kitchen.

She sat down and served herself some food eating hungrily, "hmm and I thought this was Pacey's favorite dish." Bessie teased.

'Yeah Jo leave some for us."

"Bite me Pace."

"once again I don't want rabies Potter."

"Are they always like this?" Bodie asked he hadn't really spent that much time around Bessie's younger sister or her friends.

"Oh usually their worse." Dawson shrugged and went back to his food. Lily smiled fondly glad to see a smile on her daughters face. And Pacey just sighed in relief that she was smiling and the haunted look seemed to be leaving her eyes.

John Witter knew that something wasn't right in Capeside he knew there was some sort of illicit drug ring going on in town he just wasn't able to pin point where or who at the moment but he had his sususpisions that Mike Potter had something to do with it all.

Mike Potter trafficked his next shipment as he seethed at the nerve of his youngest where did she think she got off talking to him like that didn't she knew what a risk he was taking for this family he loved his daughters but sometimes ,sometimes he wasn't sure he liked them.

A/N thanks for the reviews so I've decided to reviews to leave Bessie and Bodie together and make Bessie and Doug like another Jack and Jen. Please comment and thanks to Maddie for her review. I always take reader suggestions into consideration as I write so leave me what you think.


	11. trying to grow up

Chapter 11: trying to grow up

I don't own Dawson's creek

"Dawson Wade Leery if you flick another paper football at my head I'm going to deck you." Joey looked up at him Fire playing in her eyes.

"I'm bored." He wined.

"Well if you where actually doing your math homework you wouldn't be bored."

"I hate math."

She looked up at him and glared. "I'm sorry its not about a movie Dawson but you have to do it, now I'm trying to finish my own homework I mean even Pacey's doing his homework."

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or take that is as a complement." Pacey looked up from the novel he was reading.

"Complement." Joey went back to her science homework well Dawson grumbled his way through the last of his math homework.

"I'm done you slave driver can I work on my movie now." Joey held out her hand taking the worksheet from him and glanced over it.

"it looks fine, you may go now." She handed it back to him.

He started to pack his backpack up and shoved everything back into it. "Ok I'm off." He left the Potter house as Lily came into the kitchen.

"I'm leaving for my appointment are you two going to be ok," she did a double take and stared at the two kids sitting at the table. "Is Pacey actually doing his homework?"

"hilarious, make fun of me for actually doing my work." Pacey glared at the page he was reading he hated it when people made fun of his study habits he actually was a pretty good student.

"Oh Pace we're only joking." Joey patted his arm and Lily ruffled his hair.

"I know you're a good student Pace." She walked out the door leaving the two kids alone in the kitchen. Joey looked up at the clock and noticed it was nearing three o clock

"Are you staying for dinner Pace?"

"If your offering to feed me then of course I'm staying."

"OK" she got up to look through the cupboards and the fridge she decided to make homemade mac and cheese she got all the ingredients around and started to put everything together.

Dawson sat in his room and looked at the footage he'd put together of Pacey's interview, he knew he had to get more footage. He looked down at the paper he had, he had his parents Lily Mike the Witter's Bessie Joey and a few other people written down so he could interview them. He polished Pacey's interview and saved it.

"So how do you like the Book?" Joey looked over at Pacey as she slid the pan into the oven.

"Its actually quite interesting, I like the dogs."

"well yes where the red ferns grow is a classic. How much farther do you have to read?"

"Three chapters."

"Well finish that and we can have dinner I think Bessie should be home soon."

"Ok he went back to his book and she sat at the table waiting for the food to be finished.

Carrie Witter nineteen years old stared at the boxes on the store shelf's and fidgeted. She grabbed on not even looking at it and hurried up to the checkout line. She put it on the belt and didn't even look at the cashier.

"That will be ten dollars." She shoved the ten into the cashier's hand and grabbed the box running out of the store. She made her way back home and went into her room locking the door behind her. She sat on her bed and looked at the box in her hands. The words early pregnancy test glaring up at her. She toched her stomach she looked back at the box and she felt tears well up in her eyes. What was she going to do." She sighed and opened her door she checked both way and made her way into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She took the test and laid it down on the counter she couldn't look away from the little white stick.

After three minutes she couldn't actually look at it she didn't want to know the truth she didn't want to know if she was pregnant or not. She had to through she had to know if there would be a baby in nine months with shaking hands she looked down at the determiner of her future and saw the little pink plus sign. Her knees gave out from under her and she fell clinging to the bathroom counter she sobbed. She was nineteen she worked at the courner bar and she was having a baby. What would she tell her boyfriend. What would she tell her parents. She hastily wiped her tears away and went back to her room she locked herself in her room and stared at the ceiling she felt numb she felt alone.

"OK I'm done," Pacey closed the book and put it on the table.

"Good because the foods done to." She placed the pan on the table as she put some plates on the table.

"mmm something smells good." Bessie came through the door and smiled at the food on the table. "Did you make dinner Jo."

"yup homemade mac and cheese." Joey said proudly."

"Thanks jo." Bessie helped herself to some. "This is amazing." Joey blushed at the complement. As the door opened and Lily came into the house.

"Hey girls oh and Pacey, Oh Bess did you make dinner?" \

"no that would be Jo."

"Thanks Joey it smells good." Joey jumped up to get her a plate but Pacey beat her to it and handed Lily a plate.

"Here you go Mrs. Potter."

"Thanks Pacey." Lily looked down at the plate and smiled appreciatively Pacey had only given her a little food so it would look like she was eating but she wouldn't have to eat a lot.

"Ok I'll do the dishes then I'm off again." Bessie stood up and picked up the plates.

"I'm going to my room to take a nap." Lily stood up and slowly made her way to her room.

"I should get going to, I'm sure my mother and father are wondering where I am." Thanks for Dinner Jo."

"No problem Pace." Joey waved him out the door and helped Bessie clear the table.

"Hey jo I just want to tell you how proud I am of you and how well you've been adjusting to everything lately." Joey turned away not really saying anything.

"Bess I may only be ten but I'm a part of this family to ok." Joey wouldn't say anything else she hated to be praised for something she saw as her duty to the family.

"just know I love you ok kId." Joey just nodded and Bessie left the house. Joey sat down at the table and thought about the last couple of weeks.

Mike Potter had, had a really bad day his shipment hadn't come in and he was being harassed the Icehouse's profits weren't where he'd like them to be and his wife was getting sicker and sicker by the day.

He made his way through his front door and found his youngest daughter sitting at the table. Joey startled when she heard the door slam. "Oh Dad." She jumped up from the table. "are you hungry I made Mac and cheese," she hurried to the fridge and pulled out the left overs. She went to warm them up.

"You mean you ate without me." He asked anger lacing his words. Would he never get any respect in this house was it to much to ask that they waited for him to start supper.

"I'm sorry." She stopped in her tracks the still cold food in her hands.

"Oh your sorry, and why Mac and Cheese you know I hate that."

Joey was trembling she had never seen her father this angry. "Please," She pleaded "Mom is sleeping she had a treatment today."

"OH your precious mother is sleeping is she," More money down the drain when they already knew she was dying he thought.

"Please." Tears where already starting to well in Joey's eyes.

"Oh stop crying and give me the dame food." He went to grab it from her and it went flying across the room. It spilled all over the floor.

"Oh look what you've done now." She got on the floor and tried to clean it up.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry." Tears and fear laced her words. He pulled her up by her arm and she tried to back away from him.

"Your worthless you know that right. You where soupose to be a boy but no instead I got stuck with another worthless girl who could never do anything right." His hand raised and she flinched back his hand landed across her cheek. She could feel her cheek stinging. Her hand went to her cheek and she looked at him in horror and he looked back in horror he couldn't believe he'd hit her. She wrenched her arm away from him and ran out the door she jumped into her boat and she rowed she couldn't think about anything except to get away to get to safety and to her safely meant Pacey it didn't hurt that he lived with the chief of police.

She tied her boat up to the Witter's dock and she ran across the yard not even noticing the cold against her arms. She made her way up the ladder and tapped on the closed window.

Pacey heard the tapping noise on the window and went over to investigate. When he saw it was Joey he opened the window and let her in. "Jo what is wrong what is it." He noticed the angry red mark across her cheek.


	12. Holding on tightly

I don't own Dawson's creek

"Joey what happened?" Pacey's eyes were glued to the angry red hand print that was blooming across Joey's pale cheek.

"Pacey." The minuet she heard his voice the flood gates really opened she flung herself into his arms and held on for dear life. He wrapped his young arms around her and picked her up he carried her across the room and sat down on his bed cradling her in his arms.

"Jo, Jo please you have to talk to me." Tears where now falling from his eyes, onto her long brown hair, as they clung to each other, she looked up at him, clouded brown eyes meeting clouded blue. "why can't he love me Pacey he said I was worthless that I was supposed to be a boy." Tears poured down her face and looked at her trying to put together what she was saying.

He who was he then it clicked in his young mind. "Are you telling me your father hit you." Rage was boiling Pacey's blood." He felt her nod against his chest and he wanted nothing more than to go and punch Mike Potter in the face but at that moment he held on to Joey.

"Pace how come he doesn't love me," her broken words caught on a sob broke his heart.

"I don't know Jo, but it's his loss not yours ok I love you, your mom loves you Bessie everyone loves you and if he can't see what an amazing girl you are its his loss Jo it's his loss." He kissed the top of his head and cradled her to him softly. If anyone where to look at the two of them now they would think they were looking at two teenagers not two ten year old children.

Pacey's mind was racing where was his dad he needed to talk to his dad. He needed to get to his parents room but he didn't want to leave Joey. He wasn't strong enough to carry her all the way to his parent's room but his eyes glanced at his closed bedroom door. He looked down at his floor and saw he shoes where he'd kicked them off earlier he looked over his shoulder at his bookshelf with in reaching distance.

"jo," He whispered "I'm going to throw something's against the door to get my dad's attention are you going to be ok." She nodded holding onto him tighter squeezing her eyes tight against the noise she knew was coming. But she'd rather have the noise then have Pacey leave her. He picked up his shoe and chucked it at his door a loud thunk sounded as it hit the wooden door.

He picked up the next shoe and threw it ever harder holding onto Joey tightly with one arm. This throwing things was kind of cathartic he could pretend the door was Mike Potter's face. He next started to throw books one two three no response what where the people in this house deaf. Book after book flew from his frenzied hand.

Gretchen was in her room and she keep hearing thunk, thunk, Thunk," over and over again she could even hear it over her music and it didn't seem to be stopping what in the hell was Pacey doing over there.

She stormed across the hall and threw Pacey's door open she had to dodge a book that came flying past her head and skidded across the wooden floor of the hall landing precariously close to the railing to the stairs almost falling to the first story.

"Pacey John Witter what in the Hell are you doing?" Gretchen hadn't really looked at her brother she was more focused on the objects scattered around his floor.

"Gretchen get dad" the strained note to his words is what drew her eyes to him. Her eyes widened when she saw a broken Joey Potter in her youngest brother's arms. Her abused cheek turned towards her.

"What the Hell happened?"

"Gretchan not now, " Pacey snapped. "Get dad now."

Gretchen jumped at the tone in his voice she'd never heard her brother talk like that she'd never heard the authoritative no nonsense tone that now laced his voice. She left the door opened and hurried to her parent's room pounding on their door.

John was roused from a deep sleep; Mary was also just coming to. "What in the world he mumbled as the pounding got louder and more urgent. He threw the covers back and went to the door he opened it to find his youngest daughter her hand raised once agiain to pound on the door.

"Gretchen what is it, What's wrong?"

"it's Joey." She pointed her finger towards Pacey's room and John noticed how her hands were shaking her slowly made his way to his son's room trepidation running through his veins what would he find. He turned back to his daughter. "Gretchen I want you to go into the room with your mother." Gretchen just nodded and swolled her tears she opened her parents door and stood against the harsh artificial light. Mary took in her daughter's appearance and stretched out her hand.

" Come here darling." Gretchen climbed on the bed and curled up against her mother like she was again five and let the tears fall from her eyes.

John opened Pacey's door and looked around the room books and shoes littered the floor. He looked up at the two kids that occupied the bed. Joey was clinging to Pacey as he laid across the bed. He held her close and stroked her face neither saying a word. John noticed the angry red mark on Joey's face. He sat on the bed and looked over at his son. Fathers and son's eyes connected. "Son what happened?"

"Mike Potter." With those words the picture started to click into place in John's mind.

"Joey,Joey honey can you look at me please." John pleaded with her.

Joey looked at him and he got a better look at the mark that marred her perfect young skin. "Joey did your father hit you?"

"Yes…. I… I… didn't mean to make him angry I…. I swear Mr. Witter." Her voice was broken and trembling.  
>"Joey whatever you didn't you didn't do anything to deserve to be hit. I'm going to be right back I need to get something. He left the room in search of a camera to document the mark across her face. He found one after searching for a few minutes. He closed his eyes against the anger that surged through him. He walked back to Pacey's room. "Jo honey I need to take some picture's of your face ok." She numbly nodded her head and Pacey untangled himself from her.<p>

"Jo I need to call Dawson." She numbly nodded not really processing what was going on. "Dad watch her please."

"She'll be fine son." The haunted look in his son's eyes scared him. He'd never seen that look in the young boys eyes before. Pacey held tightly to the phone it rang and it rang and he prayed and preayed that someone anyone would answer the phone.

"Hello," the sleep ladened voice of Gail came over the phone.

"Mrs. Leery I need to talk to Dawson its an emergency."

"Pacey." Gail was shocked at the voice that came over her phone at midnight.

"Mrs. Leery please its Joey. I need Dawson."

"What about Joey, Pacey what's going on?

"Mr. Potter,,, he, he I just please Mr. Potter hit Joey and she's with me and my dad is with her but I she we need Dawson Please Mrs. Leery. He was now crying.

"Pacey,Pacey I'm going to hang up and then I'm going to get Dawson we will be there as soon as possible ok,."

"Thank you Mrs. Leery." Pacey hung up the phone and went back to his room his father held polaroid pictures in front of him. He flinched at the sight of the bruises that he saw as the picture's developed. Pacey climbed across the bed and gathered Joey in his arms. "Jo Dawson's coming." He looked over at the window to make sure that the window was opened.

"I'm going to go and get your mother are you two going to be ok." John scanned the two kids.

"Thanks dad." It was the only words Pacey could utter.

John made his way to his room and found his wife and daughter cuddled together on the bed. "Mar I need to you to go downstairs and make some tea I expect Mitch and Gail will be here soon." Mary nodded and stood up pulling her robe over her nightgown.

She stopped to pick up she'd noticed flutter out of her husband's hand she gasped at the picture in front of her. She hurridly handed the picture back to him and went to the kitchen trying to get the picture out of her mind.

Gail hurried up the stairs and shook Mitch awake. "Mitch wake up," He turned over and looked at the clock. "its past midnight Gail what in the world is wrong?" he noticed she was hurriedly pulling jeans and t-shirt on.

"We have to get to the Witter's and I have to go and wake up Dawson." She threw her hair into a pony tail .

"what." He grabbed her arm and swung her around to look at him. "Gail what is going on."

"Mike hit Joey and she ran to the Witter's Pacey called me in tears he needs Dawson." She walked away and over to Dawson's room.

"Dawson, Dawson wake up sweetheart."

"Mom," Dawson was groggy as he opened his eyes.

"Honey Joey well Joey's hurt. I'm not exactly sure how much but all I know is that Mr. Potter hit her and she needs you so we're going to the Witter's can you get up for me please."

Dawson was up and out of the door before Gail could blink. Mitch was waiting in the car when she made it outside. "Where's Dawson."

"I tried to stop him but he ran past me I'm guessing towards the Witter's." Gail nodded her head and got into the car.

Dawson ran as fast as he could as if his world his life depended on it and in away it did he didn't even stop to catch his breath as he made his way up Pacey's ladder. He climbed through the window and saw Pacey and Joey together on the bed.

"Pace, Jo." He climbed on the bed and Joey turned towards him and hugged him tightly. He almost gasped when he saw her face the clear imprint of a hand across her pale alabaster skin. "Jo oh Jo." Pacey got off the bed and shut his door and locked it he shut his window and locked it he got back on the bed and he held Joey from one side and Dawson held her from the other and you couldn't tell where one kid ended and another began and their tears mingled together.

Gail and Mitch got of the car and looked up at the window. "its closed she whispered as she went through the front door the atmosphere r in the house was strife with anger and hurt John was in his uniform and ready to walk out the door when Gail and Mitch walked through the front door.

"John." Gail hugged him and he hugged her just as tightly he touched Mitch's shoulder and walked out the door he had an arrest to make and he needed to get Lily and Bessie to his house before anything else happened.

A/N tomorrow we'll rejoin Cape Sde and watch Mike get arrested and the kids and adults deal with the upheaval in their lives please comment.


	13. locked away

I don't own Dawson's creek

John drove in his police cruiser down the deserted streets of Cape Side. He saw lights on at the Icehouse so he knew that Mike Potter was there but he wasn't going to show his hand to soon. He'd get Bessie and Lily safely to his house before he dealt with Mike Potter. He came up on the Potter house and saw another truck pulling up. He stopped he stopped the car and got out he met Bessie getting out of Bodie's car.

"Sheriff Witter what are you doing here?"

"Bess I need you to go get in my car ok you're not in trouble but I need to get you to my house and I need to get your mother do you have your keys."

"Yeah," Bessie handed the keys over to John and locked eyes with Bodie fear in her eyes.

"Bess do you want me to come with you?" he whispered into her hair as he hugged her close.

"no I think I need to figure out what's going on I'll call you later. "

"ok Bess." He got into his car and she got into the back of the police cruiser. She pulled her coat around her in the late October wind and wondered what was going on then something clicked in her head Mr. Witter hadn't said anything about Joey he'd only said that he had to get Lily. Where was Joey, was Joey ok?" Bessie sat in the back of that Car different more horrific scenes playing through her head.

John unlocked the front door and walked through the kitchen to get to Lily's room he flicked the kitchen light on and saw the food scattered around the floor. He found a note on the table.

_Lily I'm leaving and I don't know when I'll be back._

_Mike._

John chuckled darkly as he read the all to short note. Mike Potter certainly wouldn't be back anytime soon. He went to the bedroom and opened the door Lily was asleep he turned her light on and her eyes fluttered open. "Mike," she whispered.

"No, Lils its me."

"John." Lily sat up and looked at her longtime friend. "What's going on?"

"Lily I don't know how to tell you this but Joey showed up at my house early it seems Mike hit her."

"What," Lily scrambled out of bed and John had to steady her.

"Lily Joey is ok the boys have her but I want to get you and Bessie over to my house Mitch and Gail are already over there."

"What about Mike?"

"Well I'm going to arrest him." Lily felt numb she let John lead her from the house and he helped her into the front seat of his cruiser. She looked behind her at her daughter in the black depths of the car and held her hand behind her grabbing onto Bessie's mother and daughter held onto each other tightly

John helped them from the car and into his house. The house was silent no one was saying a word Mary handed Lily and Bessie a cup of tea and John left once again to finally go and collect Mike Potter.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Bessie was so lost in a swirling land of confusion.

Mary sighed and put her cup down. "From what I can gather your father hit Joey rather forcefully across the cheek I've seen a picture the mark isn't pretty she came to Pacey who refused to leave her so he threw things at his door until Gretchen went to yell at him he then sent Gretchen to us. John went to them and then I guess Pace called Dawson." Here Gail took up the story.

"I got Dawson here but he ran here before we could even get to the car they've locked themselves in the window and door both locked and none of them are talking." The blood drained from Bessie's face she needed Doug she didn't care it was late. He had a cell phone she knew that.

"Mrs. Witter can I use your phone?"

"of course dear." Everyone wondered who Bessie could be calling at one in the morning. She got to unsteady feet and made her way to the phone. She diled the number and waited for him to come on the phone.

"Hello," Doug was confused at how could be calling him so late at night.

"Doug." And with that one word Bessie broke down and hit the floor.

"Bessie, Bessie." He cried frantically into the phone. Mary Lily Gail and Mitch saw Bessie hit the floor. Mary raced to the phone well Gail raced to Bessie.

"Hello." Mary spoke into the Phone well Gail motioned for Mitch to help her pick up Bessie.

"Mom," now Doug was even more confused.

"Oh Doug."

"Mom what in the word is going on?"

"Mike Potter hit Joey tonight everyone is here and well Bessie is obviously not dealing with it to well. "

"I'm coming home"

"No Doug you can't,"

"Yes I can, I'll be there in a few hours." He hung up the phone and Mary slide down unto the floor. Everyone else was on the couch trying to sooth Bessie the kids had locked themselves in Pacey's room and Doug was on his way home.

John pulled up outside the ice house he didn't even bother to knock he just kicked the wooden door in he'd fix it later now was a time for action.

"What the Hell." Mike Potter looked up from the table he had been sitting at. He'd came here after Joey had fled the house he couldn't believe that he'd hit his youngest daughter. He didn't want to believe he was capable of that.

"Mike Potter you are under arrest for child abuse anything you say can and will be used against. Now stand up."

Mike laughed bitterly as he stood up, "I should have known the first place she'd run would be to the Witter boy."

Mike just cuffed him and led him to the cruiser. He wouldn't look the other man in the eyes he was seething he took mike to the jail and booked him and let him sit in a jail cell.

Joey Pacey and Dawson where shut in Pacey's room the covers pulled around the tears dried on their faces. Joey was in a fitful sleep and Pacey looked over at Dawson. "He called her worthless, you know that he called her worthless."

"I always knew he was an Ass but seriously how could he tell that sweet girl she was worthless." Dawson seethed.

"You guys please come out." Gretchen knocked on the door.

"Gretchen go away." Pacey called out.

Gretchen's shoulders slumped and she made her way downstairs, "I tried they won't come out. The adults just shook their heads sadly.

John came through the door and sat down on the couch that now housed a sleeping Bessie. "Well he's in Jail." He'd seen the closed window and he shivered at what those kids must be going through. Lily slumped against the couch in defeat how could her life have turned out like this

Doug had been driving none stop since he'd gotten the phone call he'd talked to his superior and gotten a leave he pulled up in front of the house as the sun was coming up he glanced at the window and noticed the curtains drawn. He got up and went through the door all the adults where laid out around the living room and Bessie, Oh Bessie looked a mess.

"Bess, Bess." He stroked her brown hair as her eyes fluttered open.

"Doug," she whispered and he hugged her tightly. "Oh Dough they still haven't left the room they're still locked in there."

"Ok Bess how about you come with me and we start breakfast ok." He kissed her cheek and they made their way to the kitchen. The children's eyes fluttered open in the begouning sunlight and Joey pressed herself closer to Pacey and Dawson she didn't want to leave the safety of this bed.

"We don't have to leave until your ready Jo." Pacey soothed having almost read her mind. And she let the last few days wash over her. Safe in the arms of friendship.

A/N thanks for the comments tomorrow we will join Cape Side as the kids finally immerge from the room.


	14. trying

I don't own Dawson's creek

"How are you Bess?" Doug looked over at her as she leaned against the counter and he mixed the pancake batter.

"I'm feel emotionally and Physically drained." He noticed how she leaned heavily against the counter. "Doug," she whispered her voice low and sad.

"Bess, What is it?" He put the bowl down and went over to her, he gathered her in his arms and held her close. She pulled back to look at him blue eyes to brown. "Me and Bodie are fighting I don't know how much longer we'll last he just doesn't seem to understand me. My…" her voice shook and he pushed her hair behind her ear. "My dad is in Jail my sister won't come out of a bedroom and…." Here she trailed off.

"And what Bess?" Doug asked her gently.

"And you came, you left your training you drove all night and he came and I love you for that I do but I feel horrible at the same time. Tears shimmered in her eyes and he thought they looked like melted chocolate. He wiped the single tear drop from her cheek with the pad of his thumb and pulled her closer to him. He loved this girl not that he would ever admit it. They all had too much on their plates and she was with Bodie and he'd respect that but that didn't mean he wouldn't lay his life down for this women in front of him.

"Elizabeth Lillian Potter I want you to listen to me right now, I came here because you needed me your sister your mother the Leery's and my family they all needed me here. Bess we're a family we always where and always will be, and family well we stick together and no matter what you do you won't get rid of me I'm sorry but you're just stuck with me.

"Oh is that right Mr. Witter." She chuckled pulling away from the safety of his arms. His arms she sighed they were the only place she ever really felt safe. She never really got that sense of safety and security in Bodie's arms no matter how much she tried to.

He sighed in relief to see the sparkle back in her eyes. "That's right Miss. Potter now let's get back to preparing breakfast. He kissed her cheek and picked up the mixing bowl once again.

Unknown to them the adults had woken up and where watching the interaction between the two in the kitchen.

"do you think we'll get both Potter girls." Mary whispered to John.

"now Mary no counting your chickens before they hatch." John whispered back.

"Yeah Mary I mean Joey could just as easily end up with Dawson and Bessie with Bodie in the end and you'd end up with no Potter girls." Gail joked.

"OK my daughters aren't some type of property their a gift and I'm not sure if either of your family's deserve them." Lily joked back and they five adults burst into laughter causing Bessie and Doug to look over at them.

"Who wants some breakfast?" Doug flipped the first few finished pancakes on to a plate.

"Oh me," Mitch took the plate greedily causing another round of laughter.

"mmm, I'm hungry." Joey pouted.

"Well you're the one that doesn't want to leave this room." Pacey countered Joey shivered and tears came to her eyes. Pacey pulled her closer to him. "Shh Jo I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, Dawson will go get you some food won't you Dawson."

"Hmm," Dawson looked over at the two of them from where he was laying on the bed seemingly having drifted off into daydream land.

"You'll go and get Joey some food won't you." Dawson could tell Pacey's voice wasn't really asking a question more like giving a command.

"Oh yeah sure I'll go and get you some cocopuffs from my house how does that sound." He rubbed her back.

"Thanks Dawson."

"No problem Jo." He got off the bed and opened the window and crawled out he hurried down the ladder and across the lawn and across town to his house.

Carrie Gretchen and Laura had made their way down stairs Gretchen just hugged her parents and grabbed some pancakes Carrie and Laura looked around themselves wondering what in the world was going on and why all these people where in their house.

"Have they come out yet?" Gretchen took a bite of her pancakes trying not to worry about her baby brother and his friends.

"no," Mary shook her head sadly at her daughter.

"Um not to seem totally out of the loop but what's going on," Laura asked.

"Laura it's a long story ok the cliff notes are Mr. Potter hit Joey who came here last night leading to an influx of people in the house and Joey Pacey and Dawson locking themselves in Pacey's room and refusing to come out." Mary noticed that Lily flinched at the mention of Mike hitting Joey and she rubbed her hand over her arm.

Carrie just happened to look out the window and saw Dawson climbing up the ladder and threw Pacey's window at the exact moment, but she didn't say anything she knew how it was to harbor a secret she laid her hand gently on her stomach and felt her insides twist things just seemed to be going from bad to worse.

"Ok I come baring cocopuffs bowls spoons and milk but I could use some help." Dawson called up to the open window.

Pacey looked out and hurried down grabbing some of the previsions from Dawson and both boys made their way up the ladder.

"Dawson you are a lifesaver." Joey gushed as she poured milk and Cocopuffs into her bowl and took a large bit.

"Well we know the way to your heart don't we Potter," Pacey joked causing Joey to stick her tongue out at him, a tongue that happened to be covered in partially eaten Cocopuffs.

"Oh Gross Potter like I really wanted to see that." Just then a knock was heard on the door. "Kids theirs breakfast down here."

"Go away mom," Pacey called back pouring his own bowl.

"Pacey you guys have to come out sometime."

"And we will when we're ready." He called back. She just shook her head and decided not to push the issue.

"Are they coming?" John asked looking up from his almost empty plate.

"No, and I don't know how they are going to eat they are going to starve," she wailed she was getting a bit hysterical after the events of the last day.

"mom calm down ok they aren't going to starve I saw Dawson climb back in through the window with Cocopuffs milk spoons and bowls they're fine." Carrie smirked at the ingenious methods of those kids.

"Wait Dawson left the room?" Gail was shocked.

"Well the way I see it, Pacey won't leave Joey, Joey won't leave at all and Dawson's house is most lily where they got the food so he had to go and get it. " She shrugged it all made sense to her.

The phone rang and everyone held their breath waiting to see who was on the other end. Doug wiped his hands and went into the hall to answer the phone. "Hello."

"Doug," Bodie's voice floated across the line.

"Oh Bodie did you want to talk to Bessie" Doug really didn't want to hand the phone over to Bessie but he would.

"Yes Please," Bodie was seething Bessie had called the perfect knight in shining armor home so she could cry in his arms instead of calling her own boyfriend.

"Bess, Bod's on the phone." Bessie took the phone with some trepidation.

"Bodie."

"Bess I thought you were going to call me this morning."

"Bodie its barley 9 Am a lot of things have been going on around here can I talk to you about it later we are still trying to get the kids out of the room my fathers in Jail and I just don't feel like hashing everything out with you right now."

"Oh but you'll run straight to Doug Witter's arms won't you isn't that just perfect."

"Bodie that isn't how it is at ok yes I called Doug but his brother was just as involved as my sister ok its just something you can't understand so I'm going to hang up this phone now before either of us say something we regret. " with that she hung up the phone and he stared at the phone the dial tone still ringing in his ear.

Bessie gave the phone one furtive glance and left the room she went up to Doug room and crawled into his bed she let the tears fall from her face. She was trying to make her relationship with Bodie work she really was but it always came back to Doug to her love for Doug and nothing she did could ever seem to get the love she had for him to leave her very Soul.

Everyone looked at the retreating back of Bessie, "I'll go get her." Doug sighed and went after his best friend. He found her in his room and crawled into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She felt his heart beat against her chest and she let it sooth her and the tears stopped flowing. "Ok Bess what is it with the Potter girls and their love for the Witter boys beds."

"Shut it Dougie." She giggled hitting him playfully on the chest but he still didn't realese her from his arms and she was gratefully for Doug Witter was her rock her everything she just hadn't let herself believe it until now.

Joey stared out the window at the passing creek at her little boat bobbing back and forth and at the ladder that leaned against the house she looked at the closed door and the two boys that stood behind her in everything and she got up and their eyes followed her, her hand laid on the handle and she reached her other hand behind her. "Boys, I need your hands lets go." They got up and Pacey took her outstretched hand and Dawson laid his hand over hers on the door handle and together as one they opened the door. Ready to once again face the world outside the bedroom door.

**Important A/N first a genrel A/N I know I said I'd keep Bessie and Bodie together but as I tried to write this story Doug and Bessie keep gravitating towards each other and everything inside of me told me to make this story live up to its full potential it had to have a Bessie/Doug couple. **


	15. letting go of one love finding another

I don't own Dawson's creek.

Chapter 15: goodbye to one love hello to another.

Joey took a deep breath and the three of them together opened the door, they walked towards the stars but not before they passed Doug's room. Joey happened to glance in and saw her older sister curled up in the arms of Doug. She motioned to the boys to stop. "Bessie." She whispered.

Bessie looked up from her position against Doug's chest and her eyes met her sisters. "Jo," her eyes got a bit of their sparkle back Doug noticed. Bessie's face then went white at the site of her baby sister's face. "Oh Joey," Doug also flinched at the sight of the younger girls face as well.

"Bess." Joey went towards her sister which also included dragging Pacey along with her because he refused to let go of her hand.

"Jo." Bessie untangled herself from Doug and stood up she hugged her sister closely while Dawson waited by the door and the Witter brothers watched the two Potter sisters. "Well I think we've had enough tears for a little bit don't you Jo." Bessie gave a watery chuckle as she tried to wipe the last few stray tears from her eyes.

"Right you are Bessie that's why our dear Joey is going to go and dance around the kitchen with me." Pacey threw the first thing he could think of out.

"Pacey I don't want to dance with you you'll stomp on my toes. Bess Please save me." Joey pleaded with her elder sister.

"Ok Pacey no torturing my sister I'm afraid Bessie laughed and Joey laughed with her and all three guys sighed with relief to hear their laughter once again.

"Well sisters Potter why don't we make our way downstairs I'm sure the parentals would like to actually like to see these three out of a room." Doug suggested the five of them made their way downstairs the adults all jumped up from their seats when they saw them.

Bessie looked around. "Well I hate to leave this lovely little gathering but I have a few things to take care of I'll be home later." She gave them all slight smiles as she left the house Doug watching after her. She could feel his eyes on her.

She stepped outside taking a deep breath of the tangy cold air, letting her lungs fill with it. She knew what she had to do oh she'd always known what she'd eventually have to do. Maybe not at the beginning not when she first started to date him. When she was nineteen and still believed in the innocence of life and he'd came to work at her family restaurant as the cook. They'd had fun they'd been in love as much as she could love him anyways. But there was always a part of her a part that she held back a part of her life of her history he would never understand never get. And partially that was her fault and partially it was his. She didn't allow him to get close and he didn't seem to understand her. As her mother's illness came to light she started to understand something. She started to understand that well she'd Always hold a special place in her heart for Bodie Wells he'd never held her heart and he never would for her heart was given away to one Douglas Witter one late summer night at the age of Fifteen when he'd kissed her in the moonlight. They'd both laughed it off the next day saying it was the full moon that it made them act strangely but Bessie knew she'd always known, no matter how she tried to change it hide it deny it she loved him with her body soul and heart and even if he didn't love her the same it wasn't fair to Bodie to keep this relationship going.

So she made her way to Icehouse trepidation in her heart she didn't want to hurt him but she knew she had to because she could live with loving Bodie she really could but she wanted a love she couldn't live without she wanted Doug.

She found him in the backroom doing inventory. "Bodie."

He heard her voice and he knew it was over the way she said his name so sad so defeated and tired told him she'd came to tell him goodbye and he couldn't say he was surprised. And he couldn't say it didn't hurt, because it did it did but he knew what was coming was the right thing for both of them, because he could never hold Elizabeth Potter's heart not in the long run and as much as he loved her he wasn't sure he wanted to. She was a strong women that he wouldn't deny, but Cape Side was a tiny town and not long ago Bodie realized that well Bessie was strong she was strong for her family for love and she just didn't' love him enough to stand against her town against her heart not for much longer. So he turned to her and he gave her a small smile a smile that said he understood a smile that said he would let her talk but he knew what was coming,

She watched him turn to her and she saw the look on his face and her heart stopped beating so erratically and she gave him a small smile. "Bodie" she licked her dry lips trying to get up the courage she needed to say the words her heart was screaming. "I think we need to end us… I love you… I do its just not enough… I'm sorry… I really am I hope you'll continue to work here though we really need you."

"Bess I always knew I wasn't your Prince that we weren't forever something in my heart always told me that no matter how hard I tried to fight against it. I still care about you Bess and there's no way you can get rid of me now." He hugged her and wiped that tear from her eye. He then gently pushed her away. "Now get out of here girl I have work to do." He joked and she smiled and turned away and he watched her go away his heart breaking just a little more.

She walked back towards the Witter's and found Joey sitting on the porch swinging her legs back and forth. "Hey Jo Where's your other pieces."

"Eating I couldn't…" she trailed off as Bessie sat down next to her. "I couldn't stay in there Bess I just couldn't they keep looking at me and then looking away and Bessie… I'm I'm sorry for getting Daddy thrown in Jail."

"Josephine Lynn Potter you listen to me this instant," Bessie took her face in her hands and turned her to look at her. "You had nothing to do with Dad's arrest dad is the reason dad is in jail you did nothing wrong. Now lets get you home."

"Bess I'm sorry I just can't go home yet I'm going to stay here with Pacey again Dawson mom and the Leery's already left."

"Ok Baby girl." Bessie pattered her leg and stood up. She looked back at her sister and smiled weakly she saw Pacey come out on the porch and take her hand in his own. She walked home along the creek and found her mother cleaning the kitchen floor. "Mom Just leave it." Lillian looked up at her daughter.

"hey Bess," she searched her eldest face. "You did it didn't you, you ended it with Bodie."

"Yeah." Lily came over to her daughter and cupped her face in her hands. "Tell him darling because sweetheart he loves you to." She whispered and Bessie looked startled at her mother. "now I'm going to take a nap." Bessie nodded and watched her leave she finished cleaning up the kitchen and looked around twilight had fallen and she walked out her door. She walked back to the Witter's and knocked on the door.

Doug stood up to answer the door and came face to face with Bessie. "Can we go for a walk." He silently nodded closing the door behind him. She took his hand in a practiced move and they walked along the creek.

"So Bess where did you go earlier." He had watched her walk out of the house and he'd wondered with all his being where she had gone.

"Oh well I went to break up with Bodie." She whispered to the ground she couldn't seem to look him in the eyes. He had barley caught her whispered confession. His heart lept in his chest. He lifted her chin and guided her eyes to him. He kissed her softly at first she wrapped her arms around him drinking in his kisses and she shivered and he wrapped his arms around her. She pulled away and looked up at the sky. "Well there's no full moon tonight." He laughed shaking his head.

"I love you Bessie Potter and I have since the night I was fifteen, I was just to scared to admit it.

"I love you to Doug, I love you so much and I'm sorry we've wasted so much time."

"Me to but I have to leave I have to go back to the academy. I'll be home for Thanksgiving will you wait for me."

"Forever." She whispered as he kissed her sweetly and walked away she watched him leave but she smiled because she knew he was hers and he'd be back.

He got into his car and he smiled for he'd finally gotten the girl and the stars had came together and he knew his life was perfect right now.

Joey laid curled up in Pacey's arms and slept peacefully his arms wrapped around her and John watched from the doorway and thought that these children where amazing that he'd always stand in wonderment of their strength and love.

A/N so I've outlined this and realized that Chapter 60 is the chapter that the real season one will start I realized this story will be properly 200 or more chapters and might have to start a new thread for it LOL please comment and thanks to those who support me.


	16. thanksgiving and secrets

I don't own Dawson's creek

The chill of October bled into the Icy blast of November, the people of the little hamlet of Cape side tried to piece their life's back together slowly. Thanksgiving was about to descend on them and then Christmas would be close to fallow. Mike Potter had been given two years for his assault on Joey and Pacey and Dawson where still reluctant to leave her side. Most nights still found her curled up in Pacey's bed much to her mother's mixture of amusement and contention, but well things where starting to normalize once again, secrets where still held close to the hearts of many in the group.

Carrie still hide her pregnancy and at almost three months it was starting to get harder, luckily winter was starting to fall over the town so the big baggy sweaters she wore didn't get that many raised eyebrows or questions from her family, friends or residents of Cape Side. Doug and Bessie where keeping their new found relationship a secret if only for the reason that they didn't want to upset the balance that they precociously held between friend and lover. They didn't want other's opinions or expectations weighing down on them. Dawson worked diligently on his movie editing and re editing his footage of Pacey he didn't dare interview anyone else in the fragile environment they now found themselves. This is where they found themselves in the days leading up to Thanksgiving, 1993.

"We're going over to the Leery's for thanksgiving right?" Lily double checked with her eldest daughter.

"Yes mom, where else would we go I mean you are to tired to cook and Mrs. Witter really can't cook to save her life and I would do it but I'm exhausted from running the Ice House every day."

Lily shook her head sadly at the truth in that statement Bessie was running her self-ragged trying to keep the family restaurant afloat. There was something about her though a glow that hadn't been there before and Lily just couldn't place the cause of it yet.

"Joey," Bessie called out to her younger sister who came out of her bedroom.

"Yes, Bess."

"I'm leaving for the restaurant I told Mrs. Witter I'd bring the bread for tomorrow do you think you can handle baking that."

"Sure Bess," Bessie smiled and patted her younger sisters shoulder knowing she could count on her.

"Ok Darling I'm going to lay down." Lily could feel the exustion rushing over her."

Joey nodded and headed towards he kitchen she started to mix the dough and get everything ready for tomorrow.

"Hey Josephine," Pacey came barging into the Potter kitchen.

"Pacey Witter what have I told you about calling me Josephine?"

"Why that you just love it darling." He picked up his finger and ran it along her cheek where a trail of flour rested.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to her bread preparations.

Bessie bustled around the Ice House taking orders and bussing tables the phone rang and she hurried to answer it making sure to check on her other waitress's before answering the still ringing phone. "Ice House, Bessie Speaking how may I help you."

"Hey babe," her face burst into a smile at the sound of his voice over the line connecting them for a second through all the miles that separated them.

"Hey," he could hear the smile in her voice that smile he loved that he lived to put on her face. "So I'm going to be there about 8am tomorrow think you can sneak out and meet me on your Dock."

"Of course," just then a crash was heard behind her and she turned around the phone cord wrapping around her. A mess of broken ceramic was scattered across the floor. "Oh dear lord Doug I have to go I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she hung the phone up and bustled into clean up mode.

" Pacey," Joey sighed in exasperation as he once again tried to grab a piece of her dough. "For the last time this is raw dough and its not Cookie Dough so stop trying to eat it."

"But Jo I'm hungry." He pouted.

"You know what Pacey fine eat it see if I care but I don't want to hear you complain when you realize you don't like it." She threw her hands up in the air and put her first loaf in the oven as he snatched a piece of the second loaf and stuffed it in his mouth. He automatically made a grossed face as soon as his taste buds registered what he'd eaten. She turned in time to see it. Her look said see I told you so, but he couldn't let her win so he swallowed and smiled.

"I loved it."

"Boys," she muttered she'd never understand them.

The next morning as her mother was still in asleep and once again her sister was absent from the house more than likely at her new second or whatever you wanted to call it home. Bessie snuck down to the dock bundled into a heavy coat a scarf covering her face and met him.

He took her into his arms and twirled her around in the chill of the November wind that permeated their surroundings.

She hugged him close and then looked into his eyes she raised on her toes and kissed him. Electricity seemed to zig through her body and they seemed to create a shield together against the cold.

"I've missed you." She whispered against his lips." She kissed him once again and he greedily took everything she was willing to give him still not believing that this amazing women was his. She crossed her hands behind his neck and pulled away from him looking up into the ocean that was his eyes. "I have no idea how I'm going to keep my hands off you today during dinner."

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to make sure you and I are sat next to each other, Think I can bribe Gail." He joked.

"they stood in the chill of the morning together for a hour before they had to part to start their days but not before sharing one last kiss.

"Ok Little brother I know you have a gorgeous girl in your arms right now but you have to get up and dressed mom says we have to get ready to go to the Leery's." Doug woke his brother and his sleeping mate up.

"Bite me Doug." Pacey grumbled.

"Pacey I'm sorry to tell you, you're spending too much time with Miss Potter over there." Doug teased as Joey's favorite phrase popped out of his brother's mouth. Pacey and Joey parted as Joey went home to dress and the three family's met once again at the Leery's.

"its good to see you all here." Gail smiled as Bessie handed her the bread Joey had prepared the day before.

"Thank you for inviting us Gail." Lily hugged her childhood friend.

"It wouldn't be thanksgiving without you Lily." Gail smiled.

Bessie and Doug shared a secret glance as they all gathered around the table, by the luck of the draw the two of them actually did get to sit next to each other and Doug took her hand under the table.

"Well I think we should all start by saying what we're thankful don't you." Mitch suggested as he looked at Gail to start they all went around the table saying what they where thankful for.

Ranging from Gail's "I'm thankful for all my friends and family."

To Joey's tearful "I'm thankful that I have so many safe harbors to run to in a time of distress." Pacey who had been sitting next to her had grabbed her hand and squeezed as Bessie silently thanked the world for Doug and Doug thanked the world for Bessie. Carrie watched her friends and her family and she placed her hands over her growing stomach and she wondered how much longer she could hide the truth from everyone.


	17. hiding losing and finding

I don't own Dawson's creek

Bessie chewed on her bottom lip as she looked up at the ladder that lead up to Pacey's bedroom. She could go through the front door to get to Doug no problem and it wasn't like someone was going to question why she was there or what she was doing but at the same time there was some type of impulse that made her want to be a little wild a little crazy. So she climbed up that ladder and through the window her sister had climbed through dozens of times, She sighed a breath of relief when she realized that no one was in the room she made her way down the hall and to Doug's room. She didn't notice Joey peeking out of the closet.

Joey had been sitting in Pacey's closet, contemplating life and the lessons it had been throwing at her feet in the recent weeks. Thanksgiving had passed in a blur; December was creeping in on them brining frost and snow to them along with it. So she'd crawled through Pacey's window and hide in his closet if only for a moment to get away from the real world she hide among his clothes just breathing in the scent of him, letting him comfort her even if he wasn't actually there at the moment. She'd heard movement on the other side of the door and figuring it was Pacey but she'd stopped as soon as she noticed it was her sister she waited for Bessie to leave the room and then she crept out of the little room and fallowed her down the hall.

Bessie walked into Doug's room he was glancing out his window not ready to head back to the academy quit yet he didn't notice Bessie sneak up on him. "hey." Her hot breath whispered against his ear as she covered his eyes with her hands.

"Bess." He turned around and captured her in his arms. He kissed her and smiled at her. "What are you doing today."

"Mmm well I'm going to have to say goodbye to you today so I figured if I had to do one unpleasant thing I might as well get two unpleasant things out of the way all in the same day instead of dragging it out."

"What do you mean?" He raised her chin so she was looking at him. She sighed grabbed his hand and Pulled him towards the bed. He sat down and she crawled onto his lap laying her head on his shoulder and taking a deep breath before she started to talk.

"I'm going to see my dad…." She paused "I just think I need to see him." She shuddered against him and he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"OK Bess if this is what you think you need to do then do it ok, I'm only a phone call away." He whispered against her soft brown hair.

Joey stood in the shadows against a wall, she was giddy surprised happy and horrified all at once, she couldn't be happier that Bessie and Doug where in fact now a couple but she was horrified at the thought that Bessie was going to see their father in that Prison she ran back to Pacey's room and once again shut herself in Pacey's closet she let her tears pour down as she hugged her knees close to her.

Mary was bustling around the kitchen making lunch not even aware that both Potter girls where in fact in her house at that exact moment. She heard a knock on her front door and bustled to open it. "Dawson what a surprise Pacey isn't here right now." Mary paused where in the world was Pacey she tried to rack her brain oh for heaven's sakes she'd missed placed a child.

"Oh no I know that Mrs. Witter he's at school he had Saturday detention."

"He what?" she screeched.

"Oh yeah um….." Dawson tried to get out of the mess he now found himself in. "Well is Mr. Witter here I actually had something I needed to ask you."

"Oh yeah one moment. John," she called behind her.

"Yeah," Mr. Witter came into the Kitchen.

"Well first off did you know Pacey had detention right now."

"Yeah he…" John rubbed the back of his neck. 'He punch Matt Caulfield for insulting the Potters."

Mary just scowled but she didn't press the matter "Besides that Dawson wanted to ask us something."

"Yes well I don't know if you've heard but I'm doing a documentary about Lily and I was wondering if I could interview you please."

"Sure Dawson." Mary smiled wanly. She led Dawson into the living room. She went and got some cookies for them and they all sat down. Dawson asked the questions got varying answers in the charged Atmosphere that had become the Witter's living room.

"Well thank you for your time." He gathered his equipment together and left the house. Muttering to himself about how Pacey was sure to kill him.

Pacey sat in the library all alone muttering about his hatred of Matt Cafuield and how he hoped he'd jump of the nearest pier and drown. Who did he think he was telling Joey she was white trash he totally deserved that black eye.

"Ok Mr. Witter you can go now."

"Thanks so much." He grumbled as he got up and gathered all his things together. He trudged home and through his front door.

"Pacey John Witter what is this about you having Saturday detention for punching a kid." Pacey turned to look at his mother.

"Well mom you see I have a lot of homework and dad already talked to me so I'm going to my room." He hightailed it out of the room muttering Dawson's name the whole time.

He threw his bag on the bed and flopped down on it. He heard sniffiling coming from his closet he got up and opened his closet to find Joey crying on his closet Floor. "Jo." He got down on his knees and crawled in with her."

"Pacey." She sobbed

"Jo what in the world happened to you."

"Bessie."

"Well what did Bessie do to you?"

"She's going to see dad in prison."

"Ok and you don't want her to."

Joey shook her head and hugged Pacey breathing him in. "But in other news your brother isn't gay."

"Oh yeah how do you figure?" Pacey raised a speculative eyebrow.

"Well you see I caught him and Bessie kissing though they don't know I know and if she uses my ladder again I'm going to hurt her." She was rambling

"Wait you mean Bessie and Doug are now a couple. And Bessie climbed into my room why exactly.

"Beats me," Joey shrugged.

Bessie walked into the jail and looked at her father. "Well if it isn't my little Elizabeth." Mike smirked.

"Don't call me Elizabeth I just came here to tell you that you are scum, and if you ever and I mean ever come near me Joey or mom again it will be the last thing you do, do I make myself clear. She didn't even give him time to respond she just stormed out of the jail and didn't look back. She met Doug on the outskirts of town where sad and quick goodbyes where exchanged.

Well on the surface things seemed to be settling down under everything the turmoil still raged. And when it would blow know one was quite sure.

A/N thanks for the comments so I'd love to know what you think of the chapter and also I've been thinking I think I'm going to make this into a trilogy part one ending at chapter 59 with Mrs. Ryan getting the phone call about Jen and the beginning of the summer and the sequel picking up in the first episode and going to graduation and the one after that picking up after they head to Boston.


	18. presents and Christmas

I don't own Dawson's creek

As December breezed by in Ice Storms Blizzards and snow days Christmas was fast approaching. "And I still have nothing to give Pacey for Christmas." Joey lamented to her mother as she wrapped the ET Collectible she'd gotten Dawson , the fake badge she'd gotten Doug, the bath products she'd gotten Bessie the DVDs she'd gotten the Leery's and the Witter's. she'd wrap the book she'd gotten her mom later.

"Well what do you think he'd want?"

" that's the million dollar question mom." Well Christmas is only three days away want to go shopping right now." Lily grabbed her car keys.

"Yes please." Joey got up and hurried to the truck. They had been shopping throughout Cape Side for over an hour when something in a store Window caught Joey's eye. It was the most ludicrous Hawaiian shirt she'd ever seen Bright and orange and yell but something about it screamed Pacey to her. "Mom can I get that for him." She pointed to the shirt and Lily wanted to laugh.

"You want to get Pacey that shirt." Joey nodded and Lily just shook her head in amusement and fallowed her daughter into the store to purchase the shirt.

"do you think he'll like it?" Joey bit her lip nervously.

"I'm sure he'll love it Darling." But then Lillian was sure that Pacey Witter would love anything her daughter handed over to him.

"What the Hell am I supposed to get Joey." Pacey flopped on his bed and glared at the celling, he'd gotten Dawson Jaws the collectors edition but what to buy Joey clothes no he threw that idea out the window, he thought and he remembered on day he had come upon her the sun in her hair her feet in the water and a scrap of paper in her hand she'd doodled something he couldn't remember what but it gave him an idea. He left the house and want to art supply shop he bought a little sketch pad with a Lily etched in it and some pencils.

"So is that for your girlfriend." Doug teased his brother as he watched Pacey wrap a Present he was sure was for Joey.

"Its for Joey, but she's not my girlfriend. You see unlike you I'm not dating a Potter sister I'm just best friends with one." He didn't even look up from the Present.

Doug who had come back for Christmas earlier that morning started at his Brother in shock. "Would you…. What do you… how do you…" he stuttered.

"Yeah next time Bessie decides to climb through my window she may want to make sure that Joey isn't in fact hiding in my closet." Pacey advised. "Oh and you might want to tell her to keep her hands of the ladder Joey's pissed it's her ladder and Bessie isn't allowed to use it."

"Um ok I have to go."

"Sure tell Bessie I said hi." Pacey teased as he looked down at his wrapping job it was pretty good if he did say so himself.

"Hey," Bessie smiled as she sat on the Dock of a little used Pond far away from prying eyes.

"Hey yourself." Doug leaned in and kissed her. "So um.. I don't know how to tell you this but I'm supposed to tell you're not allowed to use Joey's ladder and she's pissed in the words of Pacey Its Joey's ladder and Bessie isn't allowed to use it."

"Wait they know."

"Oh yeah apparently Joey was in the closet when you climbed through the window."

"And she hasn't said anything to me."

"Well she told Pacey."

"Surprise, Surprise she tells Pacey everything."

"Come on Bess lets get out of this cold and into a more Privet place." He suggested kissing her shoulder.

"I like the way you think Witter." She took his hand and he helped her stand up.

Christmas eve had crept up on them and Joey stared out her window watching the snow fall softly down on the creek. They had just gotten back from the Leery Christmas Party where she had given Dawson his Christmas present and she'd gotten a giant bag of Recces Pieces. "Hey Jo can I talk to you?" Joey turned her head to see Bessie standing in her doorway.

"Sure Bess come in." Joey sat on her bed and Bessie got comfortable beside her.

"Joey I'm sorry I upset you."

"Bess I'm not even sure what you're talking about."

"The ladder." Bessie looked down at her feet and you'd think she was the ten year old and not Joey.

"The ladder the ladder." Joey mumbled racking her brain to figure out what her sister was talking about. Her eyes lit up with Glee. "Well yes Elizabeth you see if you want to spend time with a Witter boy get your own ladder and put it up to his window but you might want to get permission first I'm not sure Mr. Witter would allow it I mean me and Pacey are very G well I'm sure you and Doug are more of the R rating."

"Josephine Lynn Potter." Bessie tried to act scandalized but couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Where would you even come up with something like that?"

"I hang out with the youngest Witter."

The Sisters watched the snow fall outside the window and smiled.

"Joey Potter its 8 AM on Christmas morning and you are asleep." She opened her eyes to see Pacey in her doorway. "I am disappointed in you Missy."

"Bite me Pacey." She rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Later my dear now its time to open presents and your sister is about to jump out of her skin you see she wants to see Doug but she can't go over their until you all open presents."

"Yeah well how come Doug didn't come with you then?" Joey mumbled.

"Ah you see he doesn't want to give himself away." He walked over to the bed and pulled Joey up.

"I hate you so much right now." She walked half asleep out to the Potter living room. "Bessie if you don't stop jumping up and down I'm going to throw this pillow at your head." Joey threatened as she picked up a throw pillow from the couch.

"Sorry Bessie someone isn't in a good mood this morning." Pacey took the Pillow from Joey as Lily handed out the present to her daughters. They opened them and thanked each other. "Hey Potter want to come over to my house now I have your present over there."

"Yeah I'm coming I just have to grab your present and your parents and Doug's. "

"You got Doug a Present."

"yes." She went into her room and grabbed the presents and her and Pacey made their way to his house though for this occasion they made their way through the front door.

"Hey Joey Marry Christmas." Mrs. Witter smiled at her.

"Thanks this is for you and Mr. Witter." She handed the present over and went in search of Doug.

"Douglas Witter are you here." She called up the stairs.

"I'm right here Jo." He came down the stairs.

"oh good well this is for you." She handed him the tiny package and he opened it with curiosity. He laughed when he saw the fake plastic badge looking up at him. "I figured this one would work until you got your real one."

"thanks Jo I love it." He hugged the younger girl he thought of as a sister who one day he hopped would be his sister.

"Your Welcome now Pacey I believe you promised me a present so I'll be up in your room waiting for it."

"Jeez Potter your so impatient I swear."

"Just come on Witter." He followed her upstairs and found her on his bed sitting crossed lagged holding her hands out."

"Ok Miss. Potter here you are." He handed her the package and she handed him the package she'd wrapped for him and they both opened the presents. Pacey laughed at the present. "Wow Potter this is great." Pacey couldn't believe she'd bought this for him and he wondered how he was going to face wearing this to school it wasn't his style or maybe it was and he just didn't know it, but Joey had bought it for him so he'd wear it.

"Glad you like it Witter." Joey looked down at the present in her hand and traced it relevantly. "This Is amazing Pace I…. thanks." She was slightly chocked up.

"Aw it was nothing I just remember you sketching one day I thought you would like to do it more."

"way better than the present Dawson gave me."

"he did the best he could you know Jo and you do love that Candy."

"So not the Point Witter." She growled but hugged him and thought about how even though Dawson and Pacey were both her best friends Pacey knew her so much better then Dawson could ever hope to.


	19. pacey's birthday and a baby bombshell

I don't own Dawson's creek .

Chapter 19: Pacey's Birthday and a Baby bombshell."

"Pacey, Pacey." Pacey opened his eyes to see Joey leaning over him holding a cupcake with a candle stuck in it.

"Jo if you set my bed on fire your dead,"

"Well then I guess you'd better blow this candle out then hadn't you sorry I couldn't fit elven candles on this little cupcake."

That's when it hit Pacey today was his birthday his eleven birthday. He sat up eagierly and blew the candle out taking the cupcake from joey's hand and throwing the candle on his night stand. "Thanks Jo." He stuffed the cupcake in his mouth.

"Yeah I can see someone wants a sugar high this morning. Happy birthday Pace."

Just then they heard what sounded like someone getting sick down the hall. Joey hopped off the bed and went to investigate. She found Carrie throwing up. She hurried over and held Carrie's hair out of her face. "Thanks." Carrie mumbled.

"No problem are you ok." Joey handed her a piece of toilet paper to wipe her mouth with.

"Yeah I think I'll survive."

"Food Poisoning or the flu?"

"neither or I guess you could call it the nine month flu." She quipped sarcastically.

"The nine month flu. I don't actually think you can have the flu for nine months, here," Joey grabbed a plastic cup off the sink and filled it with water handing it to Carrie before leaving the bathroom she turned back around to look at the older girl. "Don't forget to say happy birthday to your brother. " and with that she went back to Pacey's room.

"Everything Ok?" Pacey asked pulling a sweater over his wife beater

"Yeah have you ever heard of something called the nine month flu?"

"Can't say I have" he shook his head.

"Hey guy's." Dawson stuck his head in the room.

"Dawson my man what's up."

"Oh you know I just came over here to wish my best friend a happy birthday and say my mom sent up over lots of her special pancakes."

"Your mom's a life saver man I don't think I could stomach trying to eat my mom's cooking." Pacey shuddered as his two friends laughed at him.

"Hey don't laugh you've tried my mom's cooking both of you."

"He's got us there." Dawson shuddered at the bad memory that brought up.

"Hey Dawson have you ever heard of anything called the nine moth flu." Joey seriously wanted to know what the heck that was.

"Nope."

"Pancakes guys there are pancakes downstairs and we are standing around here wondering bout a mystery illness. Come on they're going to get cold." Pacey wined as he pushed his friends out the door.

"Hey Pace Happy birthday baby brother." Doug said as he grabbed a pancake off the stack.

"Hey those are mine and I just may share them with Dawson and Joey because A. Joey gave me a cupcake this morning and Dawson's mom made the Pancakes but what have you done for me Doug huh."

"Well I'm an amazing older brother." He bit into his pancake."

"hmm sure." Pacey took some pancakes and slathered them with butter and syrup.

Joey and Dawson also took some and fallowed his lead the four of them sat around the kitchen table enjoying their breakfast. "hey Doug what's the nine month flu." Joey asked she figured Doug was older he was likely to know.

Doug who had taken a bite of his pancake chocked on it. "Seriously Joey you really need to drop your quest to figure out what the hell that is." Pacey quipped rolling his eyes.

Doug tried to swallow the food that he had in his mouth. "um…" he tried to dislodge the bit of pancake still stuck in his throat. "Where… Where did you hear that Jo." Doug's mind was raising who was pregnant and was it Bessie and if it was Bessie what the hell where they going to do.

"Carrie she was throwing up this morning I asked her if she had the flu and she said she had the nine month flu." Joey really wasn't sure what the big deal was.

"Carrie?"

"Yes that's what I said."

Doug's mind was reeling on one had his girlfriend wasn't pregnant thank the lord but on the other his nineteen year old sister was. "Carrie Louise Witter." Doug stood up and yelled up the stairs.

"Douglas may I ask why you are yelling up the stairs at your sister." Mary asked coming into the kitchen.

"He's freaking out because she's sick."

"Wait Carrie's sick?" Mary started to worry over the words that Joey had spoken.

"Oh its nothing nine months won't cure." Doug seethed and Mary turned around to stare at her eldest wide eyed.

"Hello over here in case you haven't noticed its my birthday."

"Oh sorry Pacey Darling Happy birthday." She turned back to Doug "Are you sure?"

"Well she told Joey she had the nine month flu."

"Hey what's going on in here?" John came through the kitchen and upon the tense atmosphere that now surrounded it. He turned to Pacey, "Happy birthday." He handed him a wrapped package which he opened in a flurry of paper. He pulled a model boat set out.

"Thanks Pop."

"You're welcome Pacey hope your birthday's a good one. Now what's going on here?" he turned back to his wife and eldest son as his eldest daughter came down the stairs.

"What's all the yelling about?" she asked as she pulled her blond locks back in a ponytail.

"Carrie are you are are you not currently pregnant?" Doug asked his sister point blank.

"What the hell are you even doing home?" Carrie evaded the question.

"That's neither here nor there but if you must know I have the weekend free before next weeks exams."

"Well goody for you, Happy birthday Pace." She called over to her younger brother he nodded his head in acknowledgment as the other two at the table watched the scene in front of them unfold with wide eyes.

"Are you going to answer your brothers question?" John felt like his heart had stopped.

"Fine if you must know then yes I'm now currently about four months pregnant."

Mary's eyes widened at the amount of time her daughter had already been pregnant. "Carrie please tell my you've been getting prenatal care."

"of course I've been going to the free clinic."

"And what about the father?" John demanded. Stupid."

"Young lady just go, go somewhere I can't deal with this right now." John waved his daughter away and went into the living room.

"guys come on lets go to the ice House and hang out its to cold out to do anything else." Joey suggested. They all the left the Witter house and made their way to the Ice House.

"Hey kids what's up? Happy birthday Pace are you sticking around for long.

"oh yeah," Joey nodded her head. The Witter house is about to explode into world war three."

"Why?"

"Carrie's pregnant and people are mad." Pacey mumbled. Bessie's eyes widened she'd defiantly have to give Doug a call later.

"I hate my sister." Pacey mumbled.

"No you don't"

"Yes I do she ruined my birthday."

"She didn't ruin your birthday Pace."

"Joey shut up yes she did."

"Bessie how about some Ice cream over here please." Bessie nodded and went to grab some ice-cream for Pacey.

"Well as much fun as this all is I have some filming to do." Dawson waved and left he went home and grabbed his filming equipment and sat it up in the living room.

"Dawson what are you doing?"

"I need to interview you and dad for my film."

He interviewed his parents and went up to his room to splice together his footage.

"Ok Pacey now you've had a cupcake pancakes Ice cream and a sandwich are you happy."

"Yeah I guess."

"Oh and I got you this." Joey pulled a package out of her backpack.

Pacey took it and opened it. It was a picture of him Dawson and Joey staring up at the Christmas tree. "This is great Joey thanks."

"Your welcome Pace." She said as two friends contemplated the turns their lives where taking.


	20. Valentine's day

I don't own Dawson's creek

Chapter 20: Valentine Days

February was soon upon them and that day that all guys dread was coming up Valentines day. Doug was frantically trying to figure out what to get Bessie that wasn't the clichéd Roses and Chocolates and Pacey was glaring at the stupid Valentine day cards he'd gotten at school the day at the stupid Valentine's day party the teachers insisted on throwing. Valentine's wasn't even on that day it was tomorrow.

"wow looks like you brought in the Haul." Doug teased from the doorway as he watched his little brother surrounded by all the little plastic cards with funny sayings on them like the card that said Bee Mine with a bee on it. He remembered them fondly from his childhood or maybe he didn't remember then so fondly.

"Shut it Dougie anyway you have to give everyone a valentine so no one feels left out I mean I had to give one to Abby Morgan of all people and believe me I really didn't want to do that thank god this is the last year of Elementary school and they don't torture us like this In Middle school."

"oh no in Middle school they just have dances where you have to ask girls out and your palms get all sweaty and you wonder if she likes you if anyone likes you if you'll even get a valentine and if you do like a girl you agonize over what to get her and if she'll like it."

"Yeah thanks for that little pep talk Doug, don't you have a girlfriend to make Valentine day plans for."

"Don't remind me." He slouched against the door frame.

"Dude you did get her something didn't you."

"I tried ok, I just can't think of what to buy."

"Downtown there's a jewelers store in the store there is a necklace on a silver chain it has a little humming bird charm on it Bessie's been eyeing it for months." Joey said as she climbed through the window."

"Whoa Jo you have an uncanny abililty to just pop up randomly when your most needed." Doug chuckled weakly.

"What can I say it's a gift." She looked over at the bed and all of Pacey's cards.

"anything good Pace."

"The usual a bunch of nonsensical cards and about a dozen boxes of those little harts with sayings on them."

"Oh I love those." She jumped on his bed and stole a box.

"Didn't you get some of your own."

"yes but yours are right here and easily excisable."

"Right." He rolled his eyes and threw a hand full of the cards in the trash slipping one into his pocket to put away later.

"Well as fun as you kids are I'm off to the store to pick up that necklace thanks for the tip Jo."

"no problem." She popped a heart in her mouth. "I always liked you better then Bodie anyway."

"Good to know." He chuckled and left the room.

"Can I help you sir." Doug looked up at the elderly man that owned the store and back down at the necklace that Joey had told him about.

"Yes I'd like to buy that necklace please."

"Good choice." He took it out of the case rang it up and wrapped it for him. Doug payed him and he handed over the box. "I'm sure your girl will love it young man."

"I hope so thanks." Doug smiled as he left the store.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow." Bodie asked as him and Bessie where closing up the Ice house."

"Not sure yet." Bessie shrugged as she closed out the register. "Well I'll see you Later Bod." She waved to him as they both left the restaurant and she locked the door behind her. She felt to arms wrap around her and she turned around smiling when she saw Doug.

"So Bess my dear you have a date for tomorrow night?"

"Well you see I have this boyfriend but he hasn't seen fit to ask me yet so I'm still waiting to figure out if I have plans."

"Well how about this you ditch that boyfriend and you and me go out tomorrow." He winked at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sounds like a plan." She giggled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"So Bess where are you going?" Lily asked her daughter curiously as Bessie sat at her vanity curling her hair.

"Not sure, out." Bessie shrugged she wasn't lying persay Doug hadn't actually told her where they where going."

"Well you are twenty one so its not like I can force you to tell me just be careful darling and have fun."

"Thanks mom."

"And where are you going young lady." Lillian asked her youngest daughter.

"Pacey's and Bessie's coming with me."

"Oh she is is she."

"Yes she is," Joey gave her sister a meaningful look.

"Yes that's right I'm going to drop her off at the Witter's and then go out with some friends.

"Ok if you say so." Lily knew there was something going on she just couldn't pin point what it was.

"Well are you ready to go Bess I mean Pacey is waiting."

"Didn't know you cared about making Pacey wait."

"I don't but I think you care about making another Witter Male wait." Joey teased back.

"Ok let's go." Bessie swatted her sister playfully as they made their way to the Witter's

"And for this one occasion I'll let you use my ladder." Joey climbed up and Bessie fallowed.

"Hey Jo." Pacey said as she came through the window "and Bessie aren't you in the wrong room."

"Love you to Pace." Bessie wiped a fake tear from her eye as Doug came into the room.

"ah there's my beautiful girlfriend." He kissed her and she stepped back to look at him.

"You look quite handsome Mr. Witter."

"Why thank you Miss. Potter."

"Both of you stop before I barf." Pacey faked barfing

"Grow up Pacey." Doug rolled his eyes.

"Hey I'm allowing you to use the ladder for your little escape you should be nice to me."

"Yeah yeah ok thanks Pacey." Doug climbed down the ladder and waited for Bessie to help her down.

Joey and Pacey watched their two elder siblings go off on their romantic night "Well are you ready we did tell Dawson we'd meet him for the mega movie marathon." Pacey nudged her.

"Yeah lets go." They made their way down the ladder and to the Leery's and up Dawson's ladder.

"Hey guys, I have all the movies ready."

"Great." Joey plopped down on her side of the bed and Pacey sat on the floor leaning against the bed as they watched what felt like a dozen movies about romance but where in reality only four.

"Well this was fun but I should get home." Pacey yawned.

"Ok, I think I'll stay over here. If that's ok with you Dawson." Joey turned to her other friend.

"Yeah of Course Jo you know you're always welcome."

"Ok Well I'll see you two later. He climbed down the ladder and made his way towards home.

"Ok where are we." Bessie asked waiting for Doug to take the blindfold he'd insisted on off of her.

"well on second Potter." He stopped her and pulled the blind fold off she looked around her in amazement. They were in a little shelter and there was candle light and roses and a picnic basket.

"Wow this is amazing." He pulled her chair out and she sat down. "You didn't have to do all of this."

"yes I did because you mean a lot to me Bess I mean it."

"I love you Douglas Adam Witter."

"And I love you Elizabeth Lillian Witter." He held out the box to her and she took it opening and gasped.

"How did you know."

"Well that one wasn't me that one was actually Joey so you can thank her for that." She leaned over the table and kissed him.

They ate the food in the candle light the shadows dancing on the walls and the love shining in both of their eyes. She leaned over to kiss him again but this kiss was full of fire and passion he pulled her down on the ground as they became tangled in their love for each other in the passion and heat of the moment. In the rightness of their relationship.

Pacey was getting ready for bed that night when he felt something in his pants pocket he pulled out the tiny cardboard valentine and smiled. It said something generic it said. I'll always be yours and there was a cute puppy on it but it was signed Joey so well the others found their way to the trash this one found its way into a box. He opened the box and laid the card in it. Also in the box was the picture from his birthday a ticket stub from a movie him and joey had seen a sea shell she'd handed him once and the candle off the top of his birthday cupcake among other things. He put the box back in its drawer and climbed back into bed and drifting off to sleep.

A/N yes your getting two chapters today for a few reason's one I'm feeling generous and for two I'm not going to be able to post from the twenty fifth to the third I'll be back the fourth unless I can get my hands on a computer. So I'm trying to double up on chapters so I'm not behind and you guys still get your updates.


	21. Will Dawson ever learn

I don't own Dawson's creek

"Bessie can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Dawson I'm kind of busy." Bessie turned her attention towards the young blond as she bused a table.

"Well… you… see.." he twisted his hands together nervously "I'm doing this documentary about your mom and I was wondering if I could maybe… perhaps… interview you."

Bessie took a deep breath and looked over at him of course she'd heard about the documentary how couldn't she, she looked back at him nerves seemed to vibrate against his very body. "Ok Dawson. Give me ten minutes and I'll be with you."

"Thanks Bess." He sighed in relief that he hadn't been ripped to shreds by the eldest Potter sister. Bessie finished cleaning the tables and left one of her senior waitresses in charge.

"You ready to go." He nodded and they headed towards the Potter house. Dawson sat his camera equipment up in the living room and settled Bessie into a chair.

Joey had been in her room when she heard Dawson's voice she went to investigate and stopped short when she noticed what was going on. Her breath started to come out short and choppy waves. She heard him ask "What is the one thing you're going to miss most about your mom?"

She heard her answer. "The smile she gives me in the morning over her cup of coffee." And Joey knew she had to get out of their as fast as possible. Fear , tears, anger, regret, they all clawed at her as she ran from the house tears streaming down her increasingly pale cheeks as she ran as far away as she possibly could get. It was one thing to give Dawson permission to do the project but it was another to see it to hear the questions. Her mind was whirling her heart was pounding, her eyes stinging. She felt like she was falling apart.

Lillian watched out the window as her youngest ran from the house, almost as if she was being chased by demons. She looked into her living room and saw a camera her eldest daughter and Dawson. She had a good idea what was going on, of course she knew about this project how couldn't she it's all most of her friends talked about when they didn't realize she was listening. So she figured this was why Joey had ran, she knew her youngest daughter was taking this illness hard, she just wished there was something she could do to sooth her fears and worries.

Joey ran up the ladder the cold metal stinging her bare hands this was the first moment that she realized she'd ran out of the house in nothing but the sweaters jeans and sneakers she'd already been wearing.

"Joey," Pacey jumped off his bed and ran over to her gathering her into his arms and trying to rub some warmth into her with his hands. "What in the hell where you thinking its February out there, there is snow on the ground and you have no coat. He vigorously rubbed her arms and hoped to get some color back into her pale cheeks. At the thought of the paleness of her face he finally looked closely at her noticing the tears that still ran down them. "Jo seriously what happened?"

"I…. Dawson…. He…. Came…. Over….and…was… interviewing…. Bessie…" her teeth were chattering from the cold that still seemed to course through her body.

"Dawson was interviewing Bessie and you heard." Pacey guessed sighing and gathering her closer into his arms. He felt her nod against him and wanted to punch Dawson Leery in the fast best friend or not. Doug looked into the room and stopped in his tracks. Pacey looked up and locked eyes with his brother.

"Is she ok." Doug mouthed to his younger brother. Pacey shook his head in the negative and mouthed

"Dawson's interviewing Bess."

Doug saw red but he calmed himself and walked into his brothers room pulling Joey from him and hugging her himself. "Doug I appreciate this." She gave him a watery smile, "but you have your own Potter sister to go check on."

"Your right, I'll leave you with my scoundrel of a brother," Doug threw Pacey a wink to let him know he was joking and kissed Joey on the forehead.

"Me you and Mighty Ducks." Pacey suggested and Joey nodded climbing up on Pacey's bed and waiting for him to pop the movie in.

Doug came through the Potters front door just as Dawson was wrapping up the interview. Doug looked over at Bessie and could see the strain that the interview had taken on her hidden behind her brown eyes. He stopped Dawson has the boy was leaving the house. "Dawson come with me for a moment." He pulled him outside and stopped away from the house. "Dawson the next time you interview someone make sure Joey isn't in the house," Dawson and Doug could both hear the bite behind his words.

"Ok, um I'm sorry." And Dawson truly was sorry he never meant to hurt Joey and Doug just shook his head as he watched the boy leave. He walked back into the living room and looked at Bessie who seemed to be staring off into space.

"Bess." He leaned down and put his hand on her shoulder startling her slightly and she turned her head to look at him. "Oh Doug." She jumped up and he wrapped his arms around her as she let the tears pour down her face. The thoughts were swirling trough her head as she sobbed the thought of losing her mother thoughts she'd locked away until Dawson had asked the pivotal questions. "Shh, Bess." He maneuvered them so he was sitting down and she was cuddled into his lap. He rubbed soothing circles into her back and rocked her gently. She looked up at him brown eyes meeting blue and he wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her gently. She let his warmth and caring take her away from the pain she was feeling at the moment.

Unknown to either of them Lillian was watching once again in the shadows and she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Doug and Bessie where the perfect couple and now she finally had the answer to what had been putting that smile on her daughters face the last few months.

Each Witter Brother held a Potter sister as the night chilled their relationships might be different and one might be younger then the other but the feelings they felt for these two girls would always be the same.


	22. Dawson does have some redemtive quelity'

I don't own Dawson's creek

March blew in like a lion and it consisted of snow storms and ice, one day Rain would pound the earth of the Massachusetts town the next snowy flakes would fall from the sky. Everyone in a while the sun would even peak out and warm the earth into a slush of mud and snow. Dawson's Eleventh birthday was drawing in on them. Also meaning April was only a little more than a week away and then summer would fast be upon them.

Dawson stared out the window and watched the rain pound on the snow that still covered the muddy ground at some spots. He sighed as he looked at the footage he had taped already he cut it, edited it, fixed and refixed it wanting it to be perfect. He still couldn't get over the fact that Doug had called him out, that Joey had been upset, that he had barley talked to Joey or Pacey since that moment. A Hello in school the odd movie night but they hadn't gotten back to the closeness they held now and he didn't actually think it was happening on purpose.

"Hey Dawson." He turned Quickly to find Joey sopping wet climbing through his window.

"Joey." He quickly closed his laptop and turned to her. "What are you doing out in this weather.

She shrugged. "I was bored I had nothing better to do so I came over here."

"Oh I'm surprised you're not with Pacey."

"Dawson." She sighed she could see the hurt that shined in his eyes.

"No, Joey its ok." Dawson jumped up from his chair and rummaged around in his drawers pulling out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He handed them to her. "They're a bit big but there dry."

"Thanks." She took them from him and made his way into the bathroom. She came out clade in his clothes and climbed on his bed. "Dawson listen I'm not mad at you, not really, I just had to deal with the pain that was resonating in my heart."

"And only Pacey could help you with that?"

"No, its just you had this project and Pacey didn't I care about you both but Pacey isn't connected to the pain and even if you don't mean to be you are connected to the pain." She tried her hardest to get him to understand to see the pain that her heart her eyes her mind held.

"it's ok Jo." He climbed on the bed and hugged her, he'd seen everything she'd wanted him to see in her eyes. It was true and he'd admit it that Pacey knew her better but that didn't' mean that he couldn't read her when he really took the time to look.

"Well it's only a few days till your birthday, are you excited.?" she asked trying to break the tension of two friends that knew each other so well yet had started to grow apart in the pain that had invaded their lives.

"Yeah" he whispered not wanting to break something he could already feel the fragility of the friendship he didn't' want to lose.

March 20th dawned in a bright splash on the creek, Gail Leery smiled at her son as Mitch handed him his traditional birthday pancakes. She'd watched her son struggle with his lifelong friendships with heart break and she couldn't help but smile at the sight she'd seen a few days before Dawson and Joey curled together on his bed all that was missing was a young Pacey Witter and the picture would have been perfect.

"Happy birthday Dawson." Shouts came through the house as Joey and Pacey came running down the stairs. Gail just shook her head in amusement thinking about that ladder it seemed she always had kids in her house even if she didn't know it and she loved every minute of them.

"Yes we're in time for Mr. Leery's pancakes." Pacey exclaimed taking the offered pancakes from him and sitting at the table.

"here you are Dawson." Joey sat a package down in front of him.

"Thanks Jo but the Party's not for a few hours." She shrugged and went about eating her pancakes. He opened the gift to find a new notebook with a picture of ET across it. "Thanks Jo."

"I figured it was better than an old school notebook." She threw him a small smile letting him know he was fully forgiven for the Bessie interview. They finished their pancakes and sat down on the docks in the warmth trying to soak it up before it was gone again.

"So you feel really young today I'm sure." Dawson teased.

"Shut it Dawson it isn't my fault my birthday doesn't fall until August." She stuck her tongue out at him. The hours passed in a rebuilding of a friendship between three kids and finally it was time for Dawson's party. The Witter's where there Carrie growing bigger with each day now in her sixth month, her boyfriend by her side getting glared at every so often by Mr. Witter. The Potters and a few friends of Dawson's from School. The party passed in presents cake and a light lunch.

"Remember when we were this young?" Doug asked coming up to Bessie's side.

"mmm yeah I do." Bessie thought back to the hazy summer days the snow ball fights and the boat trips that their shared childhood shared.

"Hey come with me." Doug impulsively grabbed her hand and pulled her over towards the other side of the house.

"What are we doing?" Bessie asked with a laugh in her voice as he swung her around and kissed her.

"That," he pulled her away and brushed the hair from her eyes, watching the sun glint off them, and falling a bit more in love with her with each passing moment. "So I have a question."

"hmm what would that be." She asked pulling away from the hypnotizing look in his eyes.

"Well you see I haven't actually asked you to be my girlfriend yet so what do you say you and me make this official." He whispered against her ear causing her to shiver as his breath raced across her skin.

"Well its very high school," she joked before whispering softly against his lips, "but of course Mr. Witter I'll be your girlfriend." She kissed him softly to seal the promise a promise of forever if not spoken then known.

Unknown to them John and Mary Witter were standing there also tears at the corners of her eyes a smile of pride on his face. "I knew it, I knew they were destined for each other. They turned their attention then to their youngest son, he was chasing Joey around the yard as she laughed in childhood abandon happier then they'd seen her in a while and he caught her and spun her around in a circle and they smiled there was just something about Potter Girls that pulled the Witter boys in.


	23. Easter and getting caught

I don't own Dawson's creek

Chapter 23: Easter and Caught in the act.

Easter morning dawned bright the breeze just right and not a cloud in the sky, "We're going to the Witter's right." Lily asked. As she asked at every holiday never seeming to remember who's house they would be celebrating at that day.

"Yes, but Mrs. Leery's bringing the food." Bessie threw her hair up in a pony tail after she curled it.

"Joey's already over there right?"

"I would assume so considering she practically lives there I don't think she's even spent one night in her own bed in weeks." Bessie smoothed her dress down and looked at herself one last time in the mirror.

"To bad you can't get away with that isn't it." Bessie's eyes snapped to look at her mother, Lillian's eyes twinkled back at her and she had the odd sensation that her mother knew more then she'd like her to know.

"Well anyway," Bessie gathered the salad and apple pie they were taking over to the Witter's we should properly get going." She rushed out of the door, Lily laughing silently behind her.

"So then Dawson decided it was a good idea to jump out and scare me so I slugged him." Joey bit the head off the her chocolate bunny the Witter's had given her earlier that day. As she finished relaying a story to Pacey about how Earlier that week Joey was walking home from School and Dawson had jumped out from behind the tree to try to scare her just because he thought it would be funny. But the joke was on Dawson because he know sported a black eye.

Pacey was rolling around on his bed laughing. "He told me he was playing ball with his dad and got hit in the eye."

"yeah well he's a big fat liar who didn't want to admit he got hit by a girl." Joey smiled smugly. "That will teach him to stop trying to scare me.

"Oh yes beware of the big bad Joey Potter." Pacey chuckled but then cowered behind his pillow when Joey glared at him.

"Oh your scared of me now are you?"

"Well you are a Potter Women so of course I'm scared of you, you girls are scary." They heard laughed from the doorway and turned to see Doug leaning against it.

"You've got that right little brother."

"He's got what right." Doug jumped and turned around to see Bessie standing behind him. "Well are you going to answer me?" She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Pacey's says us Potter woman are scary, Doug agrees." Joey tried not to laugh at the stricken look on Doug's face as he slowly backed into Pacey's room and away from his girlfriend.

"Oh is that right Douglas." she advanced on him step by slow step.

"You see Bess I think your proving our point right now." Doug looked slightly terrified.

Bessie and Joey burst out laughing and hi fived each other "The look on your face was priceless." Joey laughed.

Doug just glared at the younger Potter thinking maybe she was just a bit more evil then even her sister. "Anyway the reason I came up here in the first place was that Dinner's ready."

"Food yes," Pacey jumped off the bed and ran from the room.

"You'd think he hadn't just eaten a pound of candy, " Joey rolled her eyes and fallowed him out. The two eldest fallowing behind.

"So Dawson how come you didn't join us upstairs. Scared of the football known as Joey?" Pacey teased as he slide into his chair.

"its not funny," Dawson pouted.

"Oh on the contrary my friend its hilarious." Pacey filled his plate and tried not to laugh at the look on Dawson's face.

"Did you punch Dawson young lady," Lillian stared at her daughter.

"He tried to scare me thus he deserved it." Joey shrugged and dug into her plate of food. The adults just shook their heads.

"So when's that baby going to pop out." Pacey stared at his sisters growing bump now at 7 months pregnant.

"Not till June and its going to be sweltering by then." She groaned rubbing her stomach.

"Well young lady," John started to say before he caught his wife's look and shut his mouth.

Dinner was over and the dishes where washed and everyone had dispersed throughout the house or in the Leery's and Mrs. Potter Went home. Joey Pacey and Dawson where in Pacey's room going through all their Easter candy.

"Joey did you eat that whole rabbit all ready?"

"Yes it was delicious." She said with relish.

"Remind me to hide the chocolate from you."

"Hilarious Pacey aren't you just a clown." She stuck her tongue out at him as Dawson once again and watched the show that he affectionately referred to as the Pacey Joey variety show you never knew what you were going to get.

"So then I was thinking I would do this," Doug leaned down and kissed Bessie's cheek, "and then Maybe this," he kissed down her neck and to her bare shoulder pulling her dress down a little as he went. "And maybe this," his tongue dipped down into her cleavage causing her to moan.

"Doug we can't there are so many people in the house." She protested weakly pushing him away without any real conviction.

"Oh yeah I see you're fighting me really hard Miss Potter." He traced her color bone as he pulled her dress over her head. Her hands moving to his belt buckle. She slid the belt off and threw it to the floor before bringing her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head throwing it on the already growing pile of clothes on the floor and kissing his toned chest from all the work outs at the academy. His hands had found the clasp of her bra and was about to unhook it when his door flew open.

"Doug Son have you seen the remote I've been looking for it everywhere and so has your mother but…" John's words trailed off as he looked at the two wide eyed half naked people in front of him. Bessie grabbed at the comforter trying to pull it around her, her cheeks blazing red and wanting to die of embarrassment.

"Oh… uh… Well… I'lll…" John stuttered as he backed out of the room his own face a bright red as he shut the door behind him.

"You didn't lock the door." Bessie hissed hitting Doug squarely in the chest.

"Well , I forgot."

"You forgot." She screeched. "I'm never going to be able to face your parent's again."

"You could always use Pacey's ladder."

She glared at him. "no I can't remember its only Joey's ladder." She got up from the bed and pulled her discared dress back on alone with her shoes.

"Come on Bess please don't be mad." He kissed her now clothed shoulder as he sat behind her on the bed." She looked behind him.

"I'm not mad as much as embarrassed.

"You know I'm sure pop is more embarrassed then you will ever be."

"Well I'm leaving before you convince me to cause anymore scenes and with that Bessie exited the room and Doug fell back on the bed defeated. Bessie made her way down stairs looking anywhere but at Mr. Witter. "Bye Mr. Witter, Mrs. Witter." She didn't' even wait for their return goodbye's before dashing out the door.

"Well that was odd." Mary watched her retreating form.

"No really I got her and Doug half naked in his bed a moment ago."

"oh the poor girl." Mary hit her husband who was barley suppressing his laugh. "Don't you laugh John Witter I seem to remember a similar scene with my father once upon a time." With those words John's face went white. And he pulled his wife down on his lap.

"Don't remind me Mar just don't remind me," he gave an involuntary shudder and Mary couldn't help but laugh at the fact that even 23 years later John was still scared of her father.

A/N thanks for the comments hope you like.


	24. bundle of joy

I don't own Dawson's creek.

Chapter 24: a bundle of joy

The sun beat down on Cape Side more and more each day as April slide into may which Flew into June and the kids counted down the days until school was out for the summer, and they could spend all day in the creek or sleeping in.

"Three more days why must they torture us with these last three days," Pacey moaned as he lay in the June sun against the Dock.

"Pacey its only two and a half days and its not like we're really doing anything besides turning in books and stuff." Joey told him exasperation ringing in her voice.

"That's my point," he grumbled pulling his shirt off throwing it on the dock and jumping into the creek.

Joey rolled her eyes but kicked off her shoes and jumped in after him.

"Free thank god we're free." Pacey threw his hands in the air and spun around.

"Your such a girl." Dawson laughed.

"This coming from the boy who keeps and ET doll on his bed,"

"Hey I gave him that," Pacey slugged Pacey in the arm.

"Jeez women your evil I swear." He rubbed his arm and walked farther ahead of his two friends.

"What are you doing?" Joey called.

"Staying far out of your punching range." He hollered back, causing Dawson to double over with laugher.

"And I thought I was the girl in this friendship," Joey grumbled.

"OK Witter, get up." Joey hit him upside the head with his Pillow.

"Woman what in the world has gotten into you," he tried to grab the pillow as he looked over at his alarm clock. "its 10am on the first official day of Summer and your waking me up why exactly."

"its hot, Its sunny and I want to swim."

"So go swim." He grumbled rolling over and trying to back to sleep.

"No I want you to swim with me." She pulled the blankets back from him.

"Go bug Dawson,"

"NO can do I decided to bug you."

"I'm going to take that ladder down I swear."

"You never will." He grumbled and got up because he knew she was right he'd never take the ladder down and she gave him a triumphant look but Pacey had learned Long ago that when Joey Potter wanted something she got it.

"Ok Potter now you've gotten me out here are we actually going to go into the water or are we just going to stare at it."

Joey just pushed him until he landed in the water. "There you're in the water you big baby." He in turn grabbed her ankle pulling her in with him.

"Hmm seems you are to." He smirked before she shoved his head under water.

"Hey guys can I join you?" Joey looked over to where Dawson was standing on the docks.

"Sure Dawson jump in before the evil queen known as Josephine pulls you in."

"Don't call me Josephine," she splashed water at his face. Escalating the whole thing into an all out water war between the three kids.

"Ah to be young and care free again," Bessie sighed as she leaned against Doug. They were sitting on the Witter's lawn watching the three kids in the creek.

"You know Bess I believe you pulled the same move on me a time or two while we where growing up. Must be a Potter move."

"yup and don't you forget it." She smirked leaning her head against his shoulder as the sun beat down on them. After John caught them the rest of the family found out or re-found out as it came to light that Mary John and Lily in fact already knew about the two of them. "I don't want you to leave, I hate it when you leave."

"I know sweetie but its only a few more months and then I'll be graduated and I'll get a job in Cape side and you'll never get rid of me."

"Oh the horror." She covered her mouth in fake fright before leaning over and kissing him soundly.

"Hey love birds stop looking so happy," Carrie grossed sitting down on the grass next to them.

"Well I'm sorry if our happiness is so offensive to you Carrie." Doug glared at his very pregnant sister."

"Shut up Doug I'm nine months pregnant its hot as hell out here and my due date is only a week away if I want to be crabby I will be got it."

"Doug leave your sister alone." Bessie shoved his arm playfully.

"Pregnant women," he mumbled he went to stand but as he gained his feet Carrie cried out and grabbed her stomach and she seemed to be sitting in a puddle. "Ok Carrie I think its time we took you to the hospital because I'm pretty sure your water just broke." His sister looked at him in horror. "Bess help me get her up." Bessie nodded and stood up helping Carrie to her feet.

"Joey Pacey Dawson out of the water now we have to go to the hospital." Bessie called out to them as the three kids hurried from the water.

"What are we going to drive my cars in the shop and moms at work," Doug panicked as he looked at the pure agony on his younger sisters face.

"Where's your dad,"

"Work I think,"

"Well isn't that the cop car over there." She pointed to the side of the house where the cop car resided.

"He must be asleep should I wake him."

"Doug honey I don't think we have time," Bessie called over the screams that were now emanating out of Carrie.

"Ok um just let me.. get the keys.. yes we need the keys." He ran towards the house and snatched the keys from the hook by the door ushering everyone into the car before slamming the door and getting into the drivers seat.

"Yes we're stealing the police car this day is awesome," Pacey called from the back seat.

"We are not stealing the car we are bowing it for a good cause."

"Dude she's all wet," Dawson looked in the front seat where Carrie was sitting. Bessie rolled her eyes but Joey smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot "she hissed as Doug flipped the siren's on and they zoomed towards the hospital. Doug was in a frenzied panic so Bessie had to get Carrie signed in then she left Doug with the Kids so she could call the Witter's and Carrie's boyfriend. Said boyfriend seemed to be away on some trip and couldn't be reached. Luckily for everyone Mary had gotten home as soon as Bessie called and was able to drive her and John to the hospital at which time she rushed to her daughers side leaving the others in the waiting room.

" can't believe you stole my car," John playfully glared at his eldest son.

"See I told you it was stealing," pacey pointed out to his brother causing him to groan in exasperation.

"I really didn't think you'd want your first grandchild to be delivered on your front yard or in your house so I figured this was the best option."

"I'm just messing with you Doug you did well," John laughed. The kids spent the hours playing game after game of hangman which by the end Dawson was pouting over because he kept loosing and Bessie kept bringing snacks and coffee to everyone.

Mary came out 4 hours later a radiant smile on her face, "It's a boy."

"A boy," John got the biggest smile on his face.

"Yeah she wants to see all of us," everyone stood up and fallowed Mary into the room where Carrie sat holding her new son.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Noah Matthew Brinwell." She smiled down at the tiny baby in her arms and for that one moment in time everything was right with their world.

A/N thanks for the comments I totally made up the last name because I don't think it ever said Carrie's husbands last name.


	25. babies and caught again

I don't own Dawson's creek

Chapter 25: Baby's and Caught again

The wail of the baby jolted Pacey from his sound sleep. He looked out the window at the inky darkness and over at the clock that read 6 A.M. he glared at it as if it was its fault the baby had cried. He got up and got dressed knowing obviously he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night this was already the third that night the baby had woken him up, Noah was Three weeks old and Pacey hadn't gotten a good night sleep since he came home. He made his way into the kitchen where his sister was warming up a bottle. "Your child is the devil Carrie."

"Oh Pace I'm sorry." She looked at her youngest brother's rumbled and sleepy appearance.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved his hand at her. "I'm going over to Dawson's maybe I can catch a few more hours sleep there." He scowled at the baby as he walked out the door.

"Sorry know I know your Uncle Pacey can be a bit grumpy but he does love you." Carrie cooed to her son.

Pacey climbed up the ladder and tapped on Dawson's window, Dawson cracked his eye open and looked out his window to see the dark silhouette of Pacey against it. He slowly slide out of bed and opened his window. "Ok Pacey what in the heck are you doing here."

"Stupid babies can I crash on your floor for a few hours."

"Sure what ever," Dawson mumbled before throwing a blanket and pillow on the floor and crawling back into bed. Pacey himself bunked down to get a few more hours of sleep.

Gail looked up as she heard footsteps coming into her kitchen about ten that morning surprised to see Pacey there. "Hey Pace what you brings you here this morning."

"He woke me up at six this morning to sleep on my floor." Dawson took a bowl and some cereal and started to eat his breakfast.

"Baby?" Gail questioned sympathetically. Pacey nodded as he sat down and took the outstretched box from Dawson's hands.

"Well if it isn't dumb and dumber how are you boys this morning." Joey came running into the kitchen stealing the box of cearel from Pacey.

"Don't you have your own house." He grumbled taking the box back from her.

"I could ask you the same thing Pacey my dear." She sneered dipping her spoon into the bowl.

"Baby, you trying living with a baby,"

"The only way I'd have to live with a baby is if your brother knocked up my sister and if he does I'll kill him."

"I'll warn him," Pacey couldn't help laughing.

"Have you seen your Brother?" Mary asked as she came into the kitchen taking her grandson from her daughter.

"Yeah he went over to the Leery's about six this morning to get sleep he said."

"Poor, boy."

"Ok boys now I'm going to lay here and get some sun and I don't want to get splashed so if you splash me your dead to you get it." Joey looked at them as she laid against the dock and they got into the water.

"Yes Mistress." Pacey teased before diving under the water.

"What he said." Dawson laughed diving in after him so that well Joey sunned herself on the dock the boys splashed around in the creek.

"I'm hot I think I'm going to go for a walk," Joey sat up and pulled her tank top and shorts over her bathing suit.

"I'll come with you." Pacey pulled himself out of the water and grabbed a towel to dry off."

"I think I'm going to go home to catch a nap as someone woke me up at an ungodly hour this morning." Dawson waved behind him and Joey and Pacey started to walk in no specific direction.

"Where do you want to go."

"The pond," Joey suggested and Pacey nodded his head as they headed that way.

"And then I guess Pacey called him a demon baby and went over to the Leery's to sleep on Dawson's floor." Doug laughed.

"Poor kid,"

"You know that's what everyone's saying I'm surprised he didn't show up at your house and beg Joey to let him in."

"Yeah well properly because he knows Joey would kill him she's really not a morning person."

"So that's a Potter trait to is it." He teased.

"Oh yes your so funny Douglas."

"You love me and you know it." He kissed her pulling her flush against him nibbling on her lips until she opened her mouth to grant him entrance. His tongue swivled inside her mouth as he laid down in the grass by the pond pulling her on top of him.

"Doug," We're outside." She weakly protested as he pulled her top over her head and keep his eyes trained on her lacy bra.

"I don't see anyone do you." He kissed her shoulder and down her arm. Just as he was about to unclasp her bra. They heard a crunching noise and then a scream.

"OH my god my, eyes my eyes." Pacey screeched as he hurried to cover his eyes at the offending sight in front of him. Joey rolled her eyes and picked up her sisters shirt from the grass holding it out to her.

"Here Bess I think you might need this."

Bessie took the offered shirt pulling it over her head and not able to look at her little sister. "now you two don't think I don't know what happened with dad over Easter you'd think you would have learned your lesson after that." Pacey said in mock disapproval after he'd been assured that Bessie was fully clothed.

"Bite me," Bessie growled.

"No I'm sorry Bess my dear that's Doug's job." Joey hit him upside the head as she shook her head at the elder siblings.

"And you're supposed to be the role model's I'll remind you of this moment when I get a boyfriend you just wait."

Bessie's face went stark white and Doug's eyes got huge one because Joey was ten and already talking like that and two because they knew when Joey finally started to date her boyfriend would be Pacey Joey may not realize it yet Pacey may not realize it yet but everyone else did.

"Yeah real good example to set Doug oh yeah Joey says if you get Bessie pregnant she'll kill you she doesn't want to deal with a baby in the house anymore then I want to deal with Noah right now."

Bessie's face went bright red and Joey just shook her head she didn't think he'd actually tell Dough that. "I'll keep that in mind." Doug looked like a cross between scared and amused because he wasn't sure how serious Joey really was.

"Well we're leaving have fun you two but maybe find a room you know with a door that's locked." Joey suggested grabbing Pacey's arm and pulling him away.

"I hate you Douglas." Bessie flopped back in the grass as Doug leaned over her.

"Sure you do Bess, Sure you do." He smirked.

A/N thanks to everyone that has commented I'd really love to hear what you think or what you'd like to see happen well this story is outlined it isn't set in stone.


	26. Dawson your an idiot

I don't own dawson's creek .

"Dawson don't you think you may have went a bit overboard." Joey looked over at the teetering pile of tapes sitting preciously on his bed ready to spill onto the floor at any moment.

"You can never have to many movies on movie night Jo you know that," he looked over at the pile pulling them back before they crashed to the floor.

"There's like twelve movies there." She protested, "There's no way we can make it through all of them tonight."

Dawson just shrugged and Joey just rolled her eyes she knew that if Dawson had the choice he would live in a world where all they did all day was watch movies. "Dawson are you crazy," Pacey asked coming through the window and sitting down on the bed taking in the stack of movies.

He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Seriously you guys , you act like I'm going to torture you with movies or something." Pacey and Joey shared a look thinking that sometimes it did feel like they were being tortured by movies.

"Ok, Spielberg calm down and put the first movie in. "Pacey rolled his eyes and got comfortable Joey was about ready to crack after five hours and two and a half movies she wanted to leave she wanted to climb down that ladder and run away screaming. She made herself focus on the screen one last movie she thought I'll just make it through this movie and I'll leave. It felt to her like the hours the minuets the seconds were dragging on into eternity she felt like the universe had a conspiracy against her. Finally the credits were rolling and she looked over at Dawson.

"Well Dawson as fun as this has been I think I'm going to go home,"

"Yeah man I think I am to," Pacey stood up getting ready to fallow Joey out the window.

"but we've only watched three movies," Dawson pouted looking over at the stack of still unwatched movies.

"Sorry man I told my pops I'd be home at eleven and its ten forty five now." Pacey told the little white lie, anything to get him out of watching another movie.

"Fine, Hey Jo." Joey turned towards Dawson

"yeah,"

Dawson shuffled nervously from one foot to the other. "Well the thing is…. The movie's almost over and I'd… really like to interview you."

"Oh," Joey's face started to lose its color and her gaze flickered over to Pacey's as she tried to speak past the instantaneous lump in her throat. "Well… yeah… I guess… only if Pacey's here."

"Of course I'll be there Jo." Pacey reassured her.

"Thanks Jo." Dawson breathed a sigh of relief he didn't' know how he could make a film without Joey in it. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Joey just nodded her head numbly as she climbed out the window Pacey fallowing behind her.

"So do you really have to go home," Joey asked as her and Pacey neared the Leery's property ended and the creek began.

"Nah, I just didn't want to watch another movie." He shrugged.

"Yeah I know the feeling." Joey giggled.

"Do you need to get home," He asked turning his eyes towards the Potters house.

"No I told my mom I would properly stay over here tonight,"

"I wouldn't go back in their Joey it would just involve more torture via Spielberg"

"Wasn't planning on it." She laughed.

"Good then I believe you still need a place to sleep unless you want people to think you have no social life," he teased.

"Pacey I'm ten your eleven I don't think people expect us to have a social life,"

"Neither here nor their Miss. Potter."

"Ok then what's your Point."

"Your coming home with me of course."

"Don't I always." She teased.

"On a good night though I don't know why I put up with it." He threw back.

"You I'm the one that has to deal with your smelly feet."

"Love you to Potter." He sneered

"Loath you to Witter." She sneered as they made their way back to the Witter house and up the ladder.

The next morning Joey had to force herself out of bed and moving "Potter are you ok." Pacey watched her with worry etched in his eyes.

"Yeah Pace I'm fine" they made their way to the Leery's Joey dreading every step as it lead her close to her very fear.

"joey you don't have to do this you know."

"Yes Pacey I do, Just don't leave me ok." She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. They made it to the Leery's front porch and walked in. "Dawson I'm here." Joey called up the stairs. Dawson came bounding down the stairs.

"the camera equipment is all sat up in the living room lets go. With trepidation the two of them fallowed their friend into the living room Joey sank down onto the couch Pacey next to her never letting go of her hand Dawson across from them. "Ok Jo." Lets get started.

He asked her question after question each question harder to answer then the last one. She tried to bate the tears away with her eyelashes. "Jo,Joey," Pacey squeezed her hand tightly. "We can stop at any time. " he glared over at Dawson."

"Um yeah we can but I only have one more question." Joey just nodded prodding dawson to ask his last question. Dawson clicked the camera off and Joey let the tears finally wash down her face. Pacey gathered her into his arms and glared over his head at Dawson. The blond just held his hands up in surrender.

"Come on Jo." Pacey helped her stand as she wiped the tears from her eyes. He led her from the house, Dawson close behind them.

"Jo are you ok." Dawson looked at his female friend.

"Yeah Dawson I'm fine I hope your movie turns out ok." She gave him a watery smile before walking away with Pacey Dawson looked between his friends and his equipment and wondered for the first time in his life if he was doing the right thing.

A/N thanks to those that commented this will properly be the last update until the 4th as I'll be on vacation


	27. joey's birthday and a heart to heart

"Joey wake up." Joey tried to snuggle down deeper into her blankets and covered her head with her blankets not wanting to let the light into her dream world.

"Joey." She felt the covers being pulled away from her and cracked her eyes open to see Pacey, she glared at him and tried to grab her warm blanket back.

"Pacey John Witter you give that blanket back this instant."

"No can do Joey you see it seems to me that its somebody's birthday today."

"I don't want a birthday let me sleep."

"Josephine Potter now I mean it your only eleven once." Pacey teased and Joey gave up the fight and rolled out of bed grabbing the blanket from pacey and throwing it on her bed.

"Fine I'm up are you Happy now."

"Why yes, yes I am." He tickled her side causing her to squirm. "Your mom made pancakes.

"Yum," she clapped her hands and raced towards the kitchen, Pacey chuckled and fallowed behind her not one to turn down Lillian Potter's Pancakes they were even better then Mrs. Leery's.

"Hey Joey." Lillian kissed her daughters cheek as she raced past her to the stack of pancakes on the table.

"Thanks mom." Joey piled pancakes onto her plate and slathered them with butter causing her mother to chuckle and pacey to imitate her actions.

"Happy birthday little sister." Bessie smiled coming into the kitchen.

"You've been spending to much time with Doug." Joey scowled.

"Ah to be young and in love." Lily sighed flipping another pancake and handing it to Bessie. Bessie blushed and took the plate from her mother.

"aw is Bessie blushing." Pacey teased.

"Shut it you." Bessie pointed her fork at the young man sitting at the kitchen table. Pacey just stuck his tongue out at her.

"Where's Dawson." Joey looked around the kitchen noticing the absence of their other friend for the first time.

Pacey shrugged "Properly sleeping."

"He does love to sleep in, but so do you what are you doing up so early."

"Well my dear Josephine I couldn't let you sleep your birthday away could I." He went to pinch her cheek and she swatted his hand away.

"Jo leave the poor boy alone." Lily smiled.

"oh dear you have to be saved by my mother." Joey joked.

"Ok before you two take each others head's off I'm going to give you this." Lillian put a box down in front of Joey. Joey opened the package to reveal a new diary, with smooth creamy pages.

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome Sweetie." She smiled kissing the top of her daughters head. They finished their pancakes and Pacey took their plates to the sink.

"How about you and me and the dock?" he suggested. Joey nodded and stood up fallowing Pacey out the door and out to the Potter's dock." Joey skimmed her feet over the water and sighed as the warm water lapped over her feet.

"What's your favriote season." Pacey asked her seemingly out of the blue.

"Spring." She sighed laying out against the dock." I love the breeze and the newness of the fresh air after the winter. What about you?"

"Winter you can play hockey."

"How did I know you were going to say that." She turned her head and smiled at him.

"I guess you just know me to well."

"Yeah I guess." She smiled.

As the perfect sunny August day slipped through their pre pubescent hands sun splashed and filled with laughter. A era of childhood coming to a close neither realizing that in the years to come they would both suffer heart ache and have to fight through everything their tiny world threw at them.

"Pacey."

"Yeah Jo."

"Thanks for coming over for my birthday and just sitting on this dock with me."

"No problem Jo." They watched the sun dip behind the horizon and he watched her features knowing that this morning she didn't want to get out bed because she would be reminded that her father wasn't their for the first time on her birthday. He was not there and he wasn't a good father and he could be cruel but he was her father and she loved him and Pacey took her hand and squeezed it and she gave him a weak smile and they sat there in the gathering starlight together. And they each wondered in their own ways what would happen next. The last year had been a roller costar and school was about to start in only a few days could they would they handle it.

Lily and Bessie stood side by side in the kitchen watching the interaction of the two out on the dock. "What is it about those Witter boys that draw my daughters in?" Lily sighed.

"They may seem rough around the edges oh but they are the sweetest men in the world, no matter what's wrong they will always save you, but you should know that you've been friends with John Witter for years.

"Yeah I guess I know what you mean." They watched Pacey taking Joey's hand and sqeezing it and they saw the small smile that flitted across her face. "You and Doug will make sure she's taken care of won't you." Bessie stood behind her mother hugging her resting her chin on her shoulder.

"of course, she'll be fine," Bessie whispered softly. And Bessie knew she would be with her and Doug and Pacey she would be fine.

"After I'm gone I want you to stay here raise Joey here I don't want to up root her promise me." Lily pleaded with her eldest.

"Of course." Bessie tried not to cry as she thought about her mother dying but she would do as her mother asked and raise her sister in the house that she'd always lived in.

"Thank you Bess." Lily looked out the window at one daughter and behind her at the other and wondered how she'd ever be able to leave them.


	28. A last summer day

I don't own Dawson's creek.

August was soon wafting away on a crisp breeze and the three kids were trying to pack all the fun they could into their last few days of summer before they were fully fledged middle schoolers.

"Come On Jo just jump in," Pacey called out as he treaded the water in the dangerously low creek.

"Are you and idiot Witter there hasn't been a drop of rain in that creek in three weeks and you want me to jump into it. I value my life thank you very much." Joey glared at him the whole time she was wondering why the hell she was friends with these idiots .

Joey had been woken up that morning by an incessant knock on her bedroom window. She'd opened her eyes and seen Pacey rapping on the glass pane. She'd tried to roll over and go back to sleep like a normal person would do at 8 in the morning with only a few precious days left in summer, but Pacey wouldn't give up he was insistent he would get her out of bed and she was incessant that she would kill him for his actions. She'd thrown the covers off of her and stormed over to the window yanking it open sending Pacey flying to the ground.

"Ok Witter what are you doing at my house at this god forsaken hour?" She growled Joey Potter really wasn't a morning person.

"Well my dear I thought we could go swimming this fine morning." She glared at him.

"At eight in the morning."

He shrugged , "Noah was up at six which means I was to."

"So you figured I'm up so the whole creek should be to."

"Nope just you my dear."

"Get in this window this instant," she pulled back from the window and waited for him to crawl through it she laid back down on the bed leaving the window open and letting the nice morning breeze into her room.

"Jo," he whined at her as she curled into her blankets once again.

"Pacey get in the bed and get some sleep I swear."

"You're no fun."

"no your right at eight in the morning I'm no fun," she yawned he shrugged and got in on the other side of the bed. Both of them drifting off in the morning light, Pacey woke up to the sun in his eyes he turned over to look at Joey's clock ten he figured that was an ok time to wake her back up.

"Jo," he nudged her

"Hmm," she snuggled deeper into her blankets.

"Joey its ten can you wake up now?" she cracked her eyes open at him and looked into his pleading puppy dog Witter blue eyes.

"Fine," she sighed getting up. He yelled jumping out of bed.

"Yes."

"Shh," she hit him upside the head you'll wake up my mother.

"Sorry" he whispered as she pushed him out the door so that she could get ready for the day.

"Pacey," Bessie was surprised when the boy came into the kitchen. "What are you doing here."

"Trying to get Joey out of bed."

"Um ok," she looked at him oddly and offered him a bowl and a box of cereal which he took gratefully sitting down at the table and eating his breakfast as Joey came into the kitchen, she snagged the cereal out of Pacey's hand pouring herself a bowl.

"Pacey John next time you want to jump in a creek at 8 in the morning wake up Dawson." Joey took a bite of cereal.

Pacey just rolled his eyes as he finished his cereal and pt the bowl in the sink. "Are you ready," he turned around to Joey.

"Oh second Mr. impatient." She finished her cereal adding her bowl to his in the sink. She turned back to her sister. "Well I guess I'm being kidnapped and will be down at the creek.

"Have fun," Bessie smirked.

"Oh yeah," Joey rolled her eyes and grabbed Pacey's arm.

"Come on you ," she pulled him out of the house and towards the dock when they ran into Dawson coming up the path.

"Hey what are you two doing?"

"Pacey says we're swimming."

"Um isn't the water level like really low."

"Dawson its Pacey come on." Joey giggled.

"I'm wounded I mean seriously my best friends are here and I'm just the brunt of their jokes. " he faked a pout and crossed his arms.

"oh come on Pace." She stared to drag him towards the creek. The stopped and looked down at the shallow creek bed.

"Last one in is a rotten egg," Pacey was peeling his shirt off as he said this so his words where muffled and Dawson not one to be outdone was now also sheading his shirt. Before Joey could process what was going on they had both jumped into the creek. She cringed as she heard the tiny splash, and that's how she came to be standing on the dock with Pacey and Dawson in the water trying to gourd her to come in, in the last week of August.

"You know what no I'm perfectly ok sitting here." She sat down on the dock and dangled her feet over.

"Fine be that way," Pacey stuck his tongue out at her.

"So Jo ready for the big middle school in a week." Dawson asked wanting in on the conversation that he felt sometimes he felt his friends left him out of.

"Yeah almost I've gotten most of my supply's last week before mom went for her Cemo." Pacey seeing the far off look in her eyes pulled himself out of the creek and sat next to her.

"hows she doing with that Jo."

Joey shrugged and shivered a little. "She's ok I guess its just hard not knowing what one day or another will bring." She shook her head. "But I don't want to drewl on that why don't we go over to your house I really want to play with Noah.

"You want to play with my Nephew." Pacey was perplexed as he stood up and headed towards the house to get some towels. Finding some on the porch rail where Bessie must have put them. He didn't see what was so fascinating about Noah but if that was what would make Joey happy then so be it they'd go play with Noah. "Hey Dawson are you coming," he asked tossing a towel to him and handing one to Joey.

"No I have something's to work on." He dried off and replaced his shirt.

"Ok man see you later." Dawson headed towards his house and Joey and Pacey went inside the Potter residence to let Bessie know where they were going and were soon on their way to the Witter house.

They found Carrie in her room rocking a cooing Noah. "Hey" she looked up and smiled at the two kids in the doorway.

"Hey Carrie Joey wanted to see the baby can we come in."

"Sure."

The stepped in and Joey stood near Carrie looking upon the babies face. "he's adorable Carrie."

"Thanks" Carrie smiled as she took in her son's features. "Do you want to hold him."

"Can I" Joey breathed Carrie nodded standing up and motioning for Joey to take her seat she settled the baby in Joey's arms. Joey rocked softly not wanting to disturb the baby.

"Why can't he be this quite in the morning." Pacey lamented.

"Oh Pacey." Joey rolled her eyes and went back to rocking the baby. Half an hour later they found themselves upstairs in Pacey's room watching mighty ducks and that's where they stayed the rest of the day enjoying the last few days of summer before their young life's became even more hectic.

A/N sorry for the long wait computer problems and school compounded on top of one another. this chapter really doesn't have a point except to pin point a date in time I guess next up more happens I promise. We'll see them starting middle school please review.


	29. school is depressing

I don't own Dawson's creek.

"I hate it, I hate every single aspect of this stupid school." Joey slammed her tray down on the table causing her pudding to tip precariously close to the edge.

"Tell us how you really feel Potter," Pacey smirked as he rescued the pudding and spooned a large helping into his mouth.

"That was mine." Joey grumbled.

"Well it almost landed on the floor then nobody could have it so I'm just eating it." He teased as he passed her is uneaten pudding that had been sitting on his own tray.

"Anyway," she picked up the pudding twirling the little plastic container in her hands. "I hate this school, I only have one class with you Pacey and I don't have any classes with Dawson and the lunches are even worse here then they are at the elementary school and those eighth graders are horrid." She ripped the top off the pudding and ate it in a few giant bites not even bothering to look up at her two wide eyed friends.

She finished the pudding and placed the empty plastic container down on the tray before poking at some type of meats she couldn't quite identify. "See what I mean it's so gross." She poked the meat one last time before giving up and placing her plastic spork back on the tray. She wasn't even going to try and eat whatever it was. She had so much to think about she hated this school and the distance it was causing between her and her friends. Her mother was getting weaker and weaker and she felt hopeless she was eleven and she felt like she held the weight of the world on her shoulders. Depression was dragging at her young soul and tears built up behind her eyes. Before they could spill over the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and she got up, shaking her head to clear the deading thoughts from her head.

"Here Jo let me take that." Pacey picked up her tray and tossed it along with his worried for her. He could see every emotion that played across her face and it scared him. Before he could turn back around she was gone. He shook his head and made his way back to his own class.

That night he found her in his room curled up around his pillow. He didn't want to wake her she looked so peaceful more peaceful then he'd seen her in weeks he just moved her over and crawled into bed next to her.

The weeks drug on, Joey struggled with her life and the events that played out in it, and everyone noticed Bessie noticed Lily noticed even Dawson noticed but the only one she'd go to was Pacey and she'd only go to him and curl up on his bed she wouldn't speak she wouldn't say a word. He'd hold her in the innocent was that only an Eleven year old could have. On the cusp of their teenage years, on the cusp of figuring out there feelings but still so innocent that they couldn't see that there love went beyond that of two lifelong friends.

She threw the paper in the corner and let the tear slip down her face. She couldn't believe it she'd failed she'd gotten her first F and she felt like a failure. She didn't know what had happened. She couldn't wrap her mind around the red glaring letter at the top of that paper. An F she just couldn't believe it she felt like she was walking in a fog.

"Hey Jo." She looked up Pacey stood in her door but she couldn't see him he just looked like an outline to her. Her brain just wasn't functioning.

"Jo." Her unfocused eyes scared him worse than anything from the last few weeks. He noticed the crumpled piece of paper on the floor and cautiously went towards it. He picked it up and smoothed it out. His eyes nearly popped out when he read it. "Jo." He turned back to her and tears where now marring her face. "Jo what happened?" he dropped the paper back on the ground and gathered her in his arms.

"I just can't function I can't do this I try to study and mom needs me I try to study and fear grips me I just can't focus on school no matter how hard I try it doesn't matter I'm a failure Pacey I….." she trailed off and he pushed her hair back making her look at him.

"Jo you're not a failure do you hear me your not even close. Your eleven years old and you have a lot to deal with so I'm going to hold you and your going to cry and then I think tomorrow you should go to your teacher and explain and if you need me I'll go with you." He felt her nod against his shoulder and he wrapped her tighter in his embrace.

Joey sat in front of her teacher and wrung her hands. All the teachers at Cape side middle school had been worried about Joey Potter they knew her story and they watched as Pacey Witter trailed her like a shadow trying to protect her from something he was too young to handle.

"Miss Potter would you like to explain your grade?" the teacher asked patiently not wanting to spoke the fragile girl in front of him.

She swallowed at looked up at him. "I'm sorry I just can't seem to think lately but if you let me redo it I promise that I'll do better."

He looked at her and knew she wasn't just trying to slack off her work. "Ok Miss Potter I'll give you until next week to turn in a new copy." He gave her a small smile as she stood up.

"Thank you." She whispered leaving the room. She locked herself in her room for the rest of the week only coming out for school and to eat she worked her hardest trying to not let life invade on her for that time. Pacey would pull her away every once in awhile and the adults watched her careful she seemed to have bounced back earning an A on her new copy but they all knew sooner rather than later she would break.

A/N thanks for the reviews I'm glad you guys have liked it sorry this took longer then I antipated I started it weeks ago but lost the muse.


	30. Doug's graduation

I don't own Dawson's creek.

"Jo are you ready?" Bessie poke her head around the corner of the door.

"Yeah, oh second I'm coming one second," She pulled her hair into a ponytail twisting the elastic band around her hair. She turned to look at her sister.

"You look nice Bess," She smiled. Bessie was wearing a soft yellow cotton dress with silver heels her hair curled around her shoulders.

"Thanks Jo," Bessie beamed.

"I'm sure you're excited Douglas is coming home for good."

Bessie sighed. "We can only hope, yes he's graduating the academy today but that does not guarantee he'll get a job in Capside."

Joey laughed, "Bessie you do realize his father is the chief of police of course Doug will get job that's a no brainer. Not to mention he has one of the highest scores in his graduating class, He only was two points off of becoming the valedictorian.

"I guess," Bessie sighed. Joey was making sense but she didn't want to get her hope up and then lose him to long distance. Well their relationship was strong the back and forth of the academy and of Lily's illness had put a strain on it. More strain then Bessie was comfortable with she really didn't want to lose him.

Joey saw the look on her sister's face and sighed. Bess, she walked passed her laying her hand on her shoulder. "He loves you just as much you won't lose him." With those words she walked out the front door and started towards the Witter's were everyone was meeting up to carpool to the graduation.

Bessie shook herself out of the thoughts that had been running through her head. She made her way into her mother's room, her heels clicking across the floor. She sank against the door frame as she looked in at her mother. Lily looked so frail and weak, She had good days and she had bad days. They seemed to have evened out, Bessie just hoped the bad days didn't overtake the good. She was barley holding it together as it was, and Joey was almost a wreak twenty four seven. The only person who could pull her out seemed to be Pacey.

"Mom," At Bessie's soft spoken words Lily's eyes fluttered open.

"Bessie" a thin smile lit up her face.

"Mom are you sure you don't want to go with us?"

"No dear you and Joey go and have a good time and don't worry about me, I promise I'll be fine." Lily tried to assure her oldest daughter. She knew how both of her daughters worried about her. She saw the strain covering their faces and the ghost of despair dancing in their eyes. It made her want to cry. Bessie should have a love story for the ages, Joey should have a childhood, and here they both stood taking care of her, no complaints falling from their young lips.

"if you're sure," Bessie was reluctant to leave her mom. "Mrs. Ryan promised she'd come and check on you in a few hours." Bessie crossed the room and kissed her mother's cheek. "We'll be back later.

"Don't rush home Bess. Have fun." Lily told her. With one last reluctant look Bessie left the room and made her way down the well worn path to the Witter house.

Joey had swung the door open and rushed into the house. "Pacey John you better be ready." She yelled up the stairs before running into the kitchen.

"Hello Joey," Mary looked up as she packed the rest of the picnic she'd gotten around for after the graduation.

"Good morning Mrs. Witter do you need any help?" Joey made her way around the counter.

"here why don't you put these in the basket." Mary handed her a stack of the wrapped sandwiches. Joey took them and carefully placed them in the basket around the chips and drinks shutting the lid.

Pacey came into the kitchen, khakis and button up shirt on, "Dang you sure can holler."

"I know it's a gift" she smirked. "Now I think you should take this basket out to the car," She nodded to the wicker basket on the table.

"And you're bossy to." He sighed but walked around the table and hefted the basket making his way to the door. Just as he reached to turn the knob the door flew open. "Yes thanks for almost killing me Bess." He grumbled walking around her lugging the basket after him. Bessie giggled and walked into the kitchen.

"I see you've already got Pacey working." Bessie winked at her baby sister.

"Ah he has to be good for something right." Joey shrugged causing the other two women to laugh.

"Is Carrie coming?" Bessie asked.

"No," Mary shook her head. "She doesn't think it would be good to take the baby out for that long." Bessie nodded her head. Gretchen came down the stairs. Grabbing an apple as she passed, "Where's your sister?" her mother asked.

"Trying to fix her hair," Gretchen sighed. "She's convinced she'll meet the perfect guy at this thing and live happily ever after, I kind of want to slap her."

"Young lady, you will not slap your sister." Mary scolded her youngest daughter. Well at the same time trying to hide her smile. John came into the house and made his way towards the sink.

"Well the tires have been fixed the car is filled and I think we're ready to go. Is everyone ready?" he looked around the kitchen.

"No Laura seems to be still in front of the mirror."

John grumbled and walked towards the stairs. "Laura Jessica Witter get down here this minuet." He shouted causing Joey to jump slightly. It wasn't often that John Witter would raise his voice but when he did it was scary.

Pacey had just walked into the room as his father shouted up the stairs and he saw Joey flinch at the tone. He rushed to her side and stood behind her. He rubbed her arm as he whispered in her ear, "Its ok, you know my dad, his bark is worse than his bite he'd never hurt any of us."

Joey nodded taking a shaky breath, she knew that was a fact but that didn't stop her from being scared. It was almost as if it was grown in her bones. "I know I'm sorry."

"Hey there's no need to be sorry." Pacey assured her. Neither kid noticed the looks they were getting. The stares were only broken when Laura came down the stairs a scowl on her face.

"Ok fine I'm here."

"Great," her father scowled at her, causing Joey to once again jump and pacey to tighten his hold on her. Mary noticed what was going on and subtly shook her head at her husband who quickly caught on. "Anyway lets go," he herded everyone out of the house, They split into two cars Mary driving one with Bessie Pacey and Joey and John driving the other with Laura and Gretchen.

The drive went by quickly and they found themselves on the campus, "It's really beautiful here." Joey got out of the car and looked around.

"it really is," Bessie stood next to her sister taking in the landscape.

"Ready girls?" Marry asked coming up beside them.

They nodded and the whole Witter family but the Potter girls made their way to the seating area. They all filed into their seats as Bessie twisted her hands nervously to some people this may be an ending. But this was just the start of a long road for Bessie and Doug. He had to get the job and Bessie wasn't as confident as her sister not to mention that She still had almost sole care of her sick mother and not yet teenage sister. Sure they had help but she couldn't rely on others. And that all wasn't even taking into account the fact that her father was in jail and her boyfriend and his father were police officers. Yes her life was quite complicated.

They sat quietly through the valedictorian speech and through almost the whole list of graduates before finally his name was called. "Douglas Witter." The whole family jumped to their feet clapping wildly. He shot them a grin, waving slightly to Bessie who waved back. They sat back down as the last few people were called.

Doug came up to them after the ceremony, "You did it babe." Bessie flung her arms around him hugging him tightly. After she let him go he was hugged by the rest of his family.

"I'm proud of you son," John slapped him on the back.

"you did good my baby," Mary patted his cheek causing Doug to blush. "I have a picnic in the car so lets get out of here. She suggested. They all nodded especially Pacey who hadn't eaten anything that morning.

"Yes food please." He pleaded causing everyone to laugh at him. They started to walk towards the car when Joey noticed someone missing.

"Wait where's Laura?"

They all looked around and Doug groaned when he saw her trying to flirt with one of the other graduates. "I've got her." And with that he was off. He walked up to them and tapped Laura on the shoulder. She whirled around and glared at him.

"What Doug?"

"Well baby sister it seems mom and everyone is ready to go for one, and for another I don't appreciate my sixteen year old sister hitting on men my age." His classmate backed away.

"Sorry dude I had no idea." Doug just nodded is head dismissing the other man and steering his sister towards the others.

"We'll be talking about this later young lady." John told his daughter. She just grumbled as they split up into cars only this time Bessie got into Doug's car with him.

"I'm so proud of you Doug." She entwined their fingers together.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. As they pulled into the park. The other people had gotten out of the cars and Pacey was once again stuggling with the giant picnic basket.

"Let me take that." Doug effortlessly lifted the basket and carried it to a picnic table nearby.

"Showoff." Pacey muttered. Joey elbowed him.

"Be nice," She hissed. He just rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table grabbing one of the sandwiches.

"So son are you ready to start at the Capside Police station?" John asked.

"What are you talking about I haven't officially gotten in yet."

"Of course you have." John scoffed, he could see that his son was about to protest about special treatment. "I've looked at your scores I know you're be an asset to the force and everyone else at the station agrees. The job is you're you start next Monday.

"Thanks Pop." Doug smiled.

"No need to thank me." John said. "You earned this yourself.

"I couldn't have done it without the help and encouragement of all you that sit around this table."

"I knew you loved me Dougie." Pacey joked. Feeling that there was to much sentimentality in the air.

Doug just rolled his eyes as he felt Bessie's hand slip into his. She felt a weight lift off her heart. They could make it through now. They'd would both be in Capside they would get through everything together and with the people that surrounded them. Also including the Leery's and Laura. Together this group was unstoppable.

A/N sorry for the long wait I lost the outline and finally found it. I'll try to update more soon but I have many papers to write for class so it might be around Christmas when the next one comes out. Please review.


End file.
